Bloody Roses
by Mela The Mermaid
Summary: This is an original story the only character that is from Twilight is Aro and I changed his name to Aero Voltaire. Jessi is the character Lunetta, Lucy the Basset is Aythisa, Jadis The Ice Queen is my friend Rebecca/Jadis, and I am Mela. Chapter 29-Sex
1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Roses**

**A Nightmare Productions Films and Writings**

**Originally by: Christina M. Cecil**

**Prologue**

**The story you are about to hear happened long ago in Alicante, Spain which is on the coast. Few have heard this gruesome tale. For it not for the faint of heart that you read what is about to unfold.**

**Chapter 1**

**It all started on a cold, rainy night, the full moon could be seen between the rain clouds on October 25, 1529 in a town called Alicante. On this night things were not peaceful, everyone in the town was in complete panic. At night was when the horror began. **

**Even since that dreaded night, that the town burned the witch at the stake. As her body slowly burned she cursed the town forever. For a while it seemed as if the curse was just a hoax and that they had killed almost all of the creatures, but there was one that escaped that shouldn't have.**

**A vampire named Bernardo/Alex Voltaire, as he grew so did his hatred of the villagers. Till one day hundreds of years later he rose up and became the prince of darkness. At first the creatures hid themselves the Werewolves hid in the woods west of the town. Bernardo grew up in the castle to the north of town. The Poes and Sand Boars hid in the desert to the east of the town. And to the south of town was the swap where the "Elves of Darkness," the "Wurms," and "Thallids" lived.**

**Ever since Bernardo/Alex and Aero took control of the village, everyone had to do as he said or he would summon every creature that lived in the surrounding areas to come and destroy the town. Because of this the town lived in fear of Bernardo Voltaire and his master Aero Voltaire the King of Darkness. **

**Every Thursday night the town would hold a meeting to discuss the latest happenings. On one of the Thursday nights while the villagers were having a town meeting Aero decided to visit. The reason he came was he wanted a human from the village to take with him to his castle. The town being oblivious as to why submissively gave into his demands. Aero scooped out the villagers till he saw a small boy about 6 years of age with baby blue eyes and curly blonde locks. Aero told the mayor that he wanted him while pointing to the young boy. Aero then stated that they must be quick about it, and then he headed outside to wait for the boy.**

**Back inside the young boy runs to his mother, hugs her and asks, "What is going to happen to me?" Reassuringly the mother replied to her only child, "I don't know, but remember that I love you and always will."**

**The mayor then takes the small boy by the hand and leads him outside to Aero. As the mother stands in the doorway of the hall in tears crying "Why mine God? Why? It's not fair!" As the boy reaches his destination, he looking back at his mother then looks back outside to where Aero is waiting. The mayor quickly runs back inside the building leaving the boy outside alone with Aero. He then picks up the boy and tells him to get ready "this will be the last time you see your home." The boy now in tears cries out "I love you mommy!" as Aero carries his off to the castle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The village is left horrified over the night's events and the villagers all walk home in eerie silence. The mayor stumbles into his house and quickly locks the doors before sitting in his chair in front of the huge fireplace. Bewildered and confused he starts to ponder over who Alex is and how he can be stopped. Being overly tired he starts to get ready for bed while drinking his glass of warm milk, totally unaware of what is about to happen. **

**As he crawls into bed he fails to notice the crow on the tree branch outside his bedroom window. This should have struck him as odd since crows are a symbol of death. But, with him being so weary he just ignored this fact and quickly dosed off to sleep. **

**As the mayor sleep he was unaware that he was being watched with the full moon out young Nicholas walked around town No one know his secret that he was a werewolf who would understand that. And tonight was a special night for him he had been given a job to do. As the full moon hit him he started to transform his body rocking violently back and forth and his clothes ripped off his body and fur started to cover his body. His teeth started to grow and his nailed turned into claws. Then he heads to the mayor's house the door was open so he prowls through the house up the stairs to the mayor's bedroom. And jumps on the mayor's body ripping at his throat, clawing at his heart, then crushing his ribs with his powerful jaws, and letting the blood go everywhere. He leaves with the mayor's face frozen in a horrified scream as he died a slow painful death.**

**The next morning the town is in panic the mayor is missing and people start to wonder where he could be no one had seen him since last night. "Call the detective" someone yelled. **

**When the detective arrived he knocked on the door of the mayor's house****no answer. He tried to turn the doorknob it opened with ease. Cautiously with his gun drawn, he slipped into the house. Carefully looking around he noticed the fresh ash in the fireplace. "**_**The mayor was here last night"**_** he thought to himself. **_**"But, he hasn't been up this morning or so it would seem to be that way." **_**Quietly he heads up the stairs his back gripping the wall with his gun still drawn. He carefully peaks around the corner of the mayor's bedroom door. **_**"Coast is clear," **_**talking to himself. **

**Entering the bedroom he sees the mayor's body lying in the bed the sheets stained red with blood, his skin transparent and waxy, his lips were blue from a lack of oxygen, his eyes clouded over in a twisted scream, and his throat nothing but raw chewed on meat. **

**The detective runs out of the house scared and pale. Nicholas runs up to him and asks, "Are you ok?" After he calmed down he told the town that the mayor had been murdered. People are panicking, some are mourning and everyone is wondering what to do without a mayor. A woman yells out, "There is a town meeting tonight; we need to select a new mayor before we do anything else." **

**That night at the town meeting everyone voted in Mr. Rannon Lucian the detective as the new mayor. With a new mayor the town was ready to discuss other issues to include the previous mayor's funeral that would take place the next day. Other issues were questions like what are Alex and Aero Voltaire? Who are they? Where did they come from? And why do they live in the castle? The town found it odd that they choose to live in the castle since it had been abandoned for hundreds of years.**

**The next day at the mayor's funeral Nicholas tried to act sad but he just could force himself to cry. However the other people at the funeral had no problem crying over the mayor's death. It was closed casket due the horror of the dead and the mutilation of the body. Nicholas left before they lowered the casket into the grave. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The detective was baffled about to whom or what killed the mayor. After studying the reports of the causes of death. He determines that it was either anyone in the town or a werewolf that happened to decide to target the previous mayor. Either way this would end up being a cold case.**

**Two weeks later and the town is left still baffled and no one has any answers to the puzzling questions regarding Alex and Aero Voltaire. To make things worse people keep randomly disappearing at night. No one knows what to do and everyone is left wondering why Alex doesn't come out during the day. Days later and still no one has an answer to their questions. **

**Right when the town is about to give up hope forever a stranger came into town. A woman in a green gypsy skirt, a white tank top on, tan sandals on her feet, bells on her bracelet and her long fiery red hair hung loosely around her waist. She carried an old looking book, an army style duffle bag, and a satchel tied to her waist. She approached the mayor and says "My name is Ember a priestess and I have come to help you with your problem, I know much about him than you would believe and I'll help you, but at a price." Her emerald green eyes boring a hole in his skull. The mayor did not know what to think of her, looking at her she was what maybe 18 or 19 years old. And, it worried him what she might want in return for her help. Seeing no other option he accepts her offer.**

**Then he asks her, "What do you want in return for your help?" Ember slyly replied, "you'll see soon enough**** now where can I set up a place to stay?" The mayor beckoned over a young man with short brown wavy hair and light green eyes. **

**To Embers observation he seemed to be about 20 years old. And has an athletic build. The mayor asked him to take Miss Ember to a place to stay while she is here. Nicholas replied, "She can stay in my sisters' shop****she disappeared last night." He forced a tear to his eye. The mayor with a look of shock on his face then asked, "Who will run the potion shop now?" Nicholas replies, "I don't know." Embers trying to be of help cuts in, "I can run it after all I am priestess." Nicholas thanks her and then leads her down the main street of town past several shops till they reach the potion shop his sister used to own. **

**He stops and fumbles in his pocket for the key. Grabbing the key he opens the main door of the shop goes inside and turns on the lights. Then leaving he gives Ember the key. Thanking him she set down her bag and book, as he leaves trying not to cry over the memories of his missing sister. He turns around facing Ember before shutting the door, "If you need me I'll be in the house behind the shop." His voice shaky then he shuts the door leaving Ember alone inside the shop. **

**Inside the shop Ember looks over the notes and vials on the potion table. Talking to herself, "Nothing interesting here it's all just basic medicine." Her eyes still trailing the room and stopping on a picture of a young girl about 16 years old. With her waist length brown hair in a braid, in a pink sun dress, and her green eyes dancing with laughter. "This must be Nicholas' sister, the shop owner****no wonder Alex took her, and she is pretty." Ember wanted to help the town, but to do so would require some research, total and complete trust from everyone in the town, and maybe even a human sacrifice. **

**Going over to the cot in the far corner of the room she sits down. "I better get some sleep I have a busy day tomorrow," as she lies down and doses off to sleep. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Meanwhile, Nicholas is in his sister's house behind the shop. Pacing around the kitchen unable to sleep, the gruesome video of him murdering the mayor running through him head. "That look on his face it's unbearable!" He falls to the floor crying and clawing at his own flesh. Wishing to die, feeling like he's drowning in the mayor's blood. A few seconds later as he lay on the floor cut up and bleeding he remembered what happened after he murdered the mayor. **

**Talking to himself**_**, "I remember waking up naked in the woods covered with blood and sneaking back here and getting in the shower and scrubbing my body red. Then getting dressed I put on a pair of gloves and dosed a rag with chloroform. **_

_**Then I snuck into the shop and quietly walked over to where my sister was asleep on her cot. I placed the rag over her mouth and nose as she lay there trying to claw at me while gasping for air. Once her body relaxed and she was no longer trying to claw at my arm so she could breath. I gently picked up her fragile body and took her to the castle. He was there waiting for me, I laid her at his feet and he promised me fame and great rewards for my loyal services. **_

_**Then he picked her up and went inside the castle shutting the door and leaving me all alone outside. Scared I hurried home to see the chaos I cause start to unfold. Causing the guilt to rising up inside of me over what I had done."**_

**Snapping back to reality and realising that he was alone lying on the kitchen floor he picked himself up and went to the shower to clean his open wounds. After dressing his wounds he flops down on the bed in his sister's room and cries himself to sleep.**

**The next morning Ember wakes up to sunlight shining on her face through a stained glass window with a rose on it. Stretching out she gets up and heads out to the house in the back with clothes in a basket. She gets to the door and knocks on the door to let Nicholas know that she is there. Inside the house Nicholas falls out of bed due to the knocking on the door. Still half asleep he throws on pants and a shirt and answers the door. "Morning," he says while leaning heavily on the door. "Morning! I hope I didn't wake you," she replied. He then told her it was not a big deal he was planning on getting up soon any ways. **

**Coming in the door she asked, "Where is the shower? I need to get cleaned up before I start my work." Leading her down the hall to a small room with a shower in it. "Here you go; I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast." As he leaves her so she can shower. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**After her shower as she is getting dressed she realizes that there is something odd about Nicholas, but she's not sure what it is just yet. Her stomach growling brings her out of her deep thoughts and back to reality. She quickly finishes getting dressed and heads to the kitchen to see Nicholas making pancakes. The table was already set and she took a seat as he finished cooking. Looking up from the stove after flipping the last pancake in the skillet he sees her sitting at the table. "Breakfast is almost done." Taking the last pancake out of the skillet and putting on a plate. **

**Grabbing the two plates off of the counter he takes them to the table setting a plate in front of Ember and setting the other plate across from her before sitting down himself. **

**Ember surprised exclaims, "This looks all so good," while poring syrup on her pancakes before eating her food. He replies shyly with, "Oh, thank you! It's not that big of a deal." As they both eat breakfast, after breakfast while Ember is helping Nicholas do the dishes she spots a huge oil stain on his white shirt. **

**Ember trying to be nice asks, "Did you know your shirt if ruined?" Nicholas looks down at his shirt. "Oh great! Now I have to change my shirt." While he is taking off his shirt not thinking about the scabs across his back. Ember sees his back as he heads down the hall to him room. Running after him she yells, "Nicholas wait up for me I need to talk to you!" Trying to stop abruptly but still plowing into him. "What is it?" he asked a little confused now and trying to hold Ember up from falling into a heap on the floor. "What are those scabs on your back from?" She asks while trying to get her feet back under herself. "I was attacked by a werewolf two days ago." **

**He lied while putting on a fresh shirt. "Don't you have work to do?" he questioned her. "Yes I do, but I can't do it till I let everyone know what I need," she replied. "What is that?" He asked out of curiosity. Ember slyly replied, "You'll find out soon enough." **

**As she sits on his bed with him not to far from her he grabs her from behind and pulls her back on the bed into his arms. "What are you doing?" She asks startled and scared. "Just cuddling****I've had a bad week." He replied. **

**Nicholas wished he could have her, but he knew he couldn't his secret would end up hurting her and that would have to die with him or so he thought. Ember pushes herself up so she could look into his eyes. **_**"What are you hiding?"**_** she thought to herself. **

**Nicholas pulled her back down into his arms "let's take a nap" he said while holding her tight so she couldn't leave. Ember unable to do anything to get free from his grasp she replies, "Ok! But just a short nap." As she forced herself to relax in his arms and fall into a light sleep. **

**About an hour later she wakes to Nicholas with his head on her stomach and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He was still sleeping when she tried to push him off of her waking him up, Nicholas moans, "What?" his eyes still shut. "Wake up" she says. Opening his eyes he rolls off of her, "I'm sorry I was having a good dream, I haven't much sleep recently." Sitting up she replies, "Well good for you…I'm getting hungry" as her stomach growls. "Then let's go pack a picnic" he said as he rolled out of bed and puts on his shoes. She gets out of the bed and follows him to the kitchen. **

"**Give me a minute to go put up my clothes and grab a basket" she said as she went out the door and back to the shop. Inside the shop Ember puts up her clothes in a bag to be washed later. Then she went over to her book opening it up she writes down Nicholas' name and her observation of him. "He seems to be hiding something," she says to herself as she writes it down in her book. Quickly closing her book she grabs the basket and heads back into the house. Nicholas hears her coming "you got that basket?" he calls, "yes" she replies as she enters the kitchen and hands him the empty basket. "Thanks" he exclaims as he loads the basket with food. After a few min he asks "ready to go?" "Yes" she replies with haste as he grabs the basket and a quilt as they head out the door and up the main street past the shops and to the park.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**As they to the park Nicholas sets down the basket and spreads out the blanket. Ember sits down and sets the basket down on the blanket. Then Nicholas sits down close to Ember and pulls out two sandwiches, two glasses, and a jug of juice. As they both sit and eat , enjoying the birds singing. In between bits of sandwich Nicholas talks "sorry about cuddling with you like that" he said to her his voice like honey. **

**Ember stares at him in shock and giving a weak smile replies, "it's ok you have had a rough week with your sister disappearing and all. I can't imagine how hard it must be…I've never had any siblings and my mother and father died when I was six. The neighbor lady took me in and raised me as a priestess." Nicholas stared at her in amazement before speaking, "Wow! You have had a rough life too, huh? She nodded her head in agreement her mouth full of sandwich, then swallowing and taking a long drink she responded, "So have you." After eating they cuddled up together leaning against a tree and fell asleep.**

**Ember quickly fell into a deep sleep while Nicholas drifted into a soft sleep; soon after he relaxed he was awoken to a shadow looming over him. He pushes Ember out of his lap waking her. "What's going on" Ember says sleepiness in her voice. Nicholas stands up quickly and helps Ember to her feet. Ember rubbing her eyes looks up to see a blonde girl with pointy ears and blue eyes wearing a tan tunic and green stretchy pants and tan boots on staring at her in disgust.**

**Ember looking at Nicholas asks, "Who is this?" He quickly replied with hate in his voice and his eyes on fire, "My ex-girlfriend Claudia." "You mean your girlfriend" she said with haste. "Oh my God, you are not my girlfriend! How many times to I have to tell you that. Just because I took you out once doesn't make you my girlfriend! Ember is my girlfriend not you!" He yelled at Claudia then he grabbed Ember by the waist and kissed her passionately. Ember quickly gets her breath back and with fire in her eyes, slaps Nicholas hard across the face, "I barely know you. How dare you kiss me!" She states. Claudia smirks, "Watch your back Nicholas I know what Lucien did to you." Ember with a puzzled look on her face asks Nicholas, "What is she talking about?" "Nothing important" he quickly replies while giving Claudia a hate filled look. "Both of you cut this out, Claudia I may need you assistance we'll see." Ember states. Claudia looks at her before replying, "If you need me Nicholas knows where to find me." With that being said Claudia quickly hops up into a tree and away into the forest.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"**Let's go it's getting late" Nicholas says while picking up everything. "Ok, sure" Ember states. "What's really going on Nicholas? I can't help you if you never talk to me." She says while walking back to the shop his sister used to own. "There is nothing to discuss," he snapped at her. Ember's face goes pale for a moment, "I'm sorry" she says weakly. Back at the shop Ember opens up her book again this time to write about Claudia and the fact that Claudia knows something. **

**Nicholas softly knocks on the door to the shop, Ember quickly opens the door. "Oh hi Nicholas" she says her head down. "I came to apologize to you, I over reacted" he said his voice like honey. "It's ok, I shouldn't have pressed you" she replied. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Sure" she replied. As they sit there making small talk there is a loud rapping on the door. Nicholas jumps to his feet, and Ember rushes to answer the door. She quickly opens the door to see her convent sister Lunetta there here Long blonde hair framing her face with her green eyes sparkling. She is wearing a white tank top, light blue gypsy skirt, tan sandals, a pouch tied to her waist and a silver cloak on. "Ember!" Lunetta exclaims while hugging her covent sister, "I've been looking all over for you, I have to still find Mela, Thorn, Zafara, and Jadis; but I'm glad I found you. **

**Nicholas looks at Ember, "who is this?" "This is my Sister Lunetta" Ember replies. "I thought you didn't have any siblings?" He gives her a puzzled look. "Not biological sisters" Ember explains. "Oh ok" Nicholas says. "Who is the cutie?" Lunetta asks Ember while checking out Nicholas. "This is Nicholas he's different" Ember says out load then whispers in Lunetta's ear "I think he's hiding something" "Oh ok, I'm sure I'll get it out of him" she whispers back. Then they both start giggling. "What?" Nicholas asks. "Nothing" they both say at the same time. **

"**I guess you girls can have the house in the back and I'll stay here in the shop" Nicholas suggested. "Or we could all stay in the house" Lunetta says her voice soothing like the wind. "I agree with my sister" Ember says giving Lunetta a knowing look. "Sure" Nicholas quickly replies. "This way" he said while leading Lunetta and Ember to the back house. He takes Ember to the first guest room you can stay in here it's my sisters room. "Thank you" Ember replies then gives her sister a hug, "Good night Lunetta see you in the morning." "Night Ember" Lunetta replies. Nicholas leads Lunetta down another hall to a room, "I'm in the next room over if you need anything" Nicholas says trying not to stare at Lunetta's beauty. "Can we talk for a min as she follows him into his room, "Um sure" he replies blushing slightly. "I'm not going to bite you" Lunetta says laughter in her voice. She sits down on his bed patting the spot next to her motioning Nicholas to sit down. He sits down beside her. "You and me aren't so different Nicholas" Lunetta starts by saying. "Why do you say that?" Nicholas asks. "I work with special people…and I find you to be special Nicholas…but I can't help you unless you tell me what happened in the woods with Lucien." She sits there waiting for his response. "I'm embarrassed to say what happened" Nicholas quickly blurts out. "We can keep it out little secret" Lunetta says softly her voice soothing like a summer wind. "I'll tell you tomorrow it's late and I'm tired."Nicholas says while getting up off the bed. "Ok tomorrow" she replies, then softly kissing his lips she vanishes out of the room like a swift wind gust. **

**Nicholas stands in his room the door shut. He has a look of shock upon his face **_**did she just kiss me? **_**He thought to himself **_**or is my mind playing tricks on me.**_** He quickly undressed and put on some silk pajama pants. "I better try to get some sleep" he said to himself. He quickly fell in a dreamless sleep, while Lunetta slowly got in her light blue night gown and brushed her hair she sang softly to herself. Then, getting in bed she turned out the night and fell into a dream filled sleep. She dreamt of Nicholas, he was in the wood and she saw a 7 foot tall wolf bite him. She woke up wide-eyed and paler than normal. Ember wakes up feeling like something is wrong and rushes into Lunetta's room. "Are you ok?" She asks Lunetta, "Not really I had a strange dream" Lunetta replies sitting up in her bed. **

"**In my dream I saw Nicholas in the woods and a 7 foot tall wolf biting him…what do you think it means?" Lunetta asks her sister. Ember sits on the bed and thinks for a moment before answering Werewolf is a possibility…we'll try something tomorrow to find out" Ember says the last few words trailing off. "Ok," Lunetta replies hugging her sister. "Let's both get some sleep" Ember says before shutting the door behind her and going back to bed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The next morning Lunetta awakes to see Nicholas sitting on the edge of her bed watching her sleep. "Morning!" he says his voice smooth like honey. "Morning!" Lunetta replies as she crawls across the bed inches her face inches away from his face. Then soft she kisses his lips. Nicholas blushes his cheeks turn a dark scarlet. Lunetta quickly gets out of the bed and steps behind a blue screen and changes into her skirt and tank top, sliding on her sandals she steps out from behind the screen. Nicholas gets off her bed and walks to her his face expressionless. Then he grads her by the waist and kisses her passionately as Lunetta melts in his arms. Ember walks in the room and smiles while she watches Nicholas kissing Lunetta. **

"**Am I interrupting" Ember asks, while walking in the room. Nicholas looks up to see Ember smiling and he turns red from embarrassment. "No you're not interrupting sister" Lunetta says hugging her sister. "After breakfast can we go for a walk outside just me and you, Nicholas" Lunetta asks. "Um sure" Nicholas quickly replies. He heads into the kitchen and starts making breakfast while Lunetta and Ember talk in the room. "What was with the kiss, Lunetta?" Ember asks. "I have him hooked on me and I'm sure he's a werewolf" Lunetta replies. "You just need to confirm it" Ember reminds her. "That's what the walk is for" Lunetta says her voice as soft as a breeze. The girls head into the kitchen and they all eat quickly. After doing the dishes, Nicholas asks "ready to go for a walk Lunetta?" "Yep" she replies. "I'll be fine don't worry about me" Ember calls from the living room her book in her hands. Lunetta and Nicholas leave Ember in the house and they head toward the woods. **

"**I had a weird dream last night" Lunetta states. "What about Nicholas replies sitting down on a fallen tree log. Lunetta sits down next to him before continuing, "In my dream you were in the wood and a 7 foot tall wolf biting you. Do you have any idea what that could mean" she asks. Nicholas lets a worried sigh, "I don't think you will still like me if I tell you…" Lunetta touches his arm lovingly "its ok your secret is safe with me, I promise" she says lovingly. "Ok…here it goes…about 3 months ago I was walking in the woods at night and I heard a noise. I figured it was nothing so I continued on my way. Then out of the blue a huge wolf attacked me a bite me hard on the arm. I managed to break free and get home safely where my sister bandaged me and put me to bed" He told her. "Then what happened?" she asked. "It didn't end there…the next day I felt different I had a weird craving for raw meat my sister just thought I was ill. But I wasn't ill the first full moon after I was bite I transformed into a werewolf." He finished saying now looking down. "Wow I'm sorry" Lunetta replies. "You don't like me anymore huh?" He half asked, half guessed. "No I love you!" She replied, as he hugged him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed her back, a smile spreading across his face. "Let's head back to the shop" Nicholas says. As they head back Lunetta hears something in the wind an icy sound in her ears. "Jadis is coming" she says out loud. "Who is Jadis?" Nicholas asks. "My sister" Lunetta replies, "Let's hurry up she'll be here soon!" As they run back to the shop. Bursting through the door Lunetta looks around, Ember stands up in shock dropping her book on the floor. "What is it Lunetta?!?" Ember asks with haste. "Jadis is coming!" Lunetta exclaims. Nicholas right behind Lunetta, "This should be fun getting to meet your sister." **

**A few seconds of silences passes then an icy gust of wind blows into the house as Jadis appears in the midst of the icy gust. Her skin pale and her light brown hair hung loosely about her waist, here icy blue eyes cold as the gust she rode upon. She was wearing an ice blue gypsy skirt, a white tank top, tan sandals, and a pouch tied to her waist, with a staff in her right hand. And a icy blue cloak on. "Hi Ember, hi Lunetta" she said her voice as cold as ice. "Hi Jadis" both Ember and Lunetta say at the same time hugging her. "This is Nicholas my werewolf boyfriend" Lunetta says now standing next to him her fingers interlaced with his. Nicholas blushes "You said it was our secret" Nicholas hisses in Lunetta's ear. "But they are sisters and they won't tell anyone…relax Nicholas" she whispers back. Embers eyes turn fire red, "Is there a problem Lunetta?" she asks. "No…Nicholas just needs to relax" Lunetta replies. Jadis speaks up, "Nicholas it isn't a bad thing that you're a werewolf. Lunetta is talented with werewolves." Nicholas gives Lunetta a surprised look, "you never told me you were experienced with werewolves" he states. "Yes I am so what?" Lunetta exclaims. Nicholas quickly kisses her roughly. "Your sexy when your annoyed" he releases his grip on her waist. Lunetta blushes and Jadis rolls her eyes. Ember laughs then says "tonight is a town meeting, are we all going?" "Yes" all the others say.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Later that day as they arrive at the town meeting Ember, Lunetta, and Nicholas all sit down while, Jadis walks around for a bit. She stops when she see a pale skinned man, wearing a black suit, with shoulder length black hair and piercing red eye, staring at her. As if trying to look into her soul, she stares back, tension building between the two. Jadis looks away when Ember touches her to let her know it's time to sit down. "Who is that man?" Jadis asks Ember. "I don't know" Ember replies while sitting down. "That is Aero Voltaire" Nicholas replies, "He creeps me out." "It's ok love" Lunetta says holding Nicholas close to her. **

**Jadis stares at him from across the room and notices the V necklace he wore. **_**I wonder what the necklace represents **_**she thinks to herself. I sharp pain interrupts her thoughts…**_**oh crap my fangs are coming out, I have to get out of here, **_**she thinks quickly. "I got to go" she whispers to Lunetta, "I'll be outside for a while." Then she quickly leaves the building. Soon after Aero sneaks outside not far behind her. Jadis finally relaxes outside, "Why did my fangs come out all out once there is no reason for this to happen?" she talks to herself. "Are you ok?" Aero says his voice soft and soothing. "Um, your Aero right?" Jadis says coldly her back to him so he won't see her fangs sticking out. "Yes I'm Aero, why did you leave all of a sudden?" he asks, while walking closer to her. "Go away!" Jadis screams at him. "What if I don't want to go away…are you going to make me leave?" Aero says laughter in him voice, almost a mocking tone. **

"**I said go away!" Jadis said annoyance in her voice. Aero reaches her and spins her to face him. He quickly notices her fangs sticking out. "I see why you wanted me to leave" he said. Jadis now blushing, "I don't want anyone to know" she replied her defense down now. "It's ok" Aero replied letting his fangs now show. "We are both alike see?" He bares his fangs at her. "You're a Vampire too" she says shock in her voice. "You keep my secret, I'll keep yours" he says softly. "Ok" Jadis says holding out her hand to shake on it. He quickly grabs her by the waist and passionately kisses her. Then disappears with lightning speed into the night. Her fangs slowly go back in, her face with a look of shock upon it. **

**She sinks down into a heap on the ground her body weak now. It took a lot out of her to resist the urge for blood. Ember quickly heads outside to check on Jadis, she her on the ground in a heap. Ember runs to her aid, "Jadis…are you ok?" Ember says fighting back tears. "I need blood" Jadis manages to say weakly. "Ember quickly pulls out a dagger and cuts the palm of her hand letting her blood drip into Jadis' mouth. A few drops was all it took to give Jadis back her strength. "Thank you" Jadis said now sitting up and helping Ember bandage up her hand and clean the dagger. "It's not a big deal if it was me that was half vampire and needing blood I know you would do the same for me. We are sisters we take care of each other." Ember replies. "Your right, but thank you again." Jadis says hugging Ember. "You won't believe what happened Aero meet me out here" Jadis said quietly so no one else could hear her. "And…he kissed me…but he's not human…he's a vampire" Jadis says her voice like ice as it always was. "He's a vampire…are you sure?" Ember asks. "Yes I'm sure I saw his fangs." Jadis replies. **

**As soon as the meeting was over Lunetta quickly gabs Nicholas' hand as they rush outside to make sure that Jadis is ok. "Is everything ok?" Lunetta says worry in her voice. "Yes everything is fine" Jadis replies. "Ember your hand what happened?" Nicholas asks with worry written all over his face. "It's just a small cut, nothing serious." Ember said giving Nicholas a weak smile. "I just needed Ember's help for a moment…we're both fine now." Jadis replies. **

**Lunetta lets go of Nicholas' hand and goes and hugs Ember and Jadis "You both scared me…I had a horrible vision" Lunetta whispers to Ember and Jadis. "It ok now…I'll explain it to you later" Jadis reassures Lunetta, "I promise." "Let's go home" Ember says letting go of her sisters. Lunetta goes back to Nicholas "let's go" she says grabbing back a hold of Nicholas' hand. "Tomorrow will be a busy day…I can feel it in the wind" Lunetta says a dreamlike look upon her face. As they all head back to the house. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Back at the house Ember swears she saw something, she blinks again and Aythisa starts to materialize in the darkness, her dark purple gypsy shirt swirling around her body and her black tank top fitting tight against her body, her sandals were black not tan like the others, and her hair was dark brown, and she had dark green eyes that were piecing. Her coin bag tied to her side, and her purple clock on. She steps out of the shadows in the dark. "Hello Ember, Lunetta and Jadis. Who is this you're holding hands with Lunetta?" She asks her voice dark and gloomy. "This is Nicholas" Lunetta replied her voice as soft as the wind. "Hi I'm Aythisa, one of Lunetta and Jadis' sisters" she says her voice still dark. "Can she stay with us" Lunetta asks Nicholas giving him a puppy dog look. "Sure" Nicholas says "there are plenty of rooms for everyone…are you expecting any more sisters any time soon?" he asks. "Yes there is still Thorn, Zafara, and Mela…but they aren't here yet."Lunetta says then kisses Nicholas softly on the lips. "Don't worry Nicholas" Jadis says ice in her voice. Nicholas shivers against Lunetta. "You ok" Lunetta whispers to him. "Jadis creeps me out and is a bit scary" Nicholas whispers back. "Your safe with me" Lunetta whispers back. "Can we go inside now" Ember asks fire in her voice. "Of course" Nicholas quickly says letting go of Lunetta and opening up the door. **

**Nicholas shows Jadis and Aythisa to their rooms he puts them in rooms next to each other and Ember retires to her room after everyone hugs each other excluding Nicholas. Lunetta give Nicholas a passionate kiss before floating off to her room. **_**There is definitely something different about Lunetta and her sisters, just what it is I do not know…yet, **_**Nicholas thinks to himself. "But since I've been with Lunetta I haven't had any restless nights" he says out loud to himself. Before he quickly got into pajama pants and crawled into bed. "Good night Lunetta…I love you" he softly whispers as if she could hear him. Then he drifts off into a deep sleep. **

**In Jadis' room she quickly slips into blue silk pajamas, then brushes out her hair while thinking about the kiss she got from Aero. Then slowly sliding into bed she quickly falls to sleep. In her dream Aero is there with her in her bed she sees herself cuddling up with him as she sleeps. As he kisses her softly taking in her beauty and the scent of her hair, which smelled like star jasmine. "You're so beautiful" he whispers to her, "I shall never leave you." He continues she shifts closer to him here head now resting on his chest and her arm around his waist. "I love you Jadis" he says as he kisses her icy cold lips. And shuts his eyes enjoying just being with her, alone. **

**The next morning Jadis wakes up still thinking she's dreaming. Rubbing her eyes she is shocked to see Aero in her bed with her. Aero opens his eyes "Your awake. How did you sleep" he asks a smile playing across his face. "You shouldn't be here." Jadis says ice in her voice, "Oh my gosh what if your caught in here with me!" "Don't worry no one know I'm here but you" Aero says as he gets closer to her and kisses her passionately this time. "How did you sleep?" he asks again. "I slept good…where you with me all night?" Jadis asks questioning in her voice. "Yes I was it wasn't just a dream…what I said to you I meant" Aero say kissing her again. "You better go before you get caught" Jadis says smiling now. "I'll see you again today…maybe I'll show up at the door and ask you out on a dinner date to my castle" Aero says smiling his most gorgeous smile. "Yes I'll be back for you around 6 be ready" he says then he slips out her window and way with lightning speed.**

**Jadis is left standing in the room smiling like a fool. There is a knock on her door, she quickly puts a expressionless look on her face and answers her door, "Oh hi Aythisa, how are you?" Jadis asks ice in her voice. "I thought I heard you talking to someone" Aythisa replies. "Nope, no one here but me" Jadis says opening the door all the way showing Aythisa the whole room. 'Ok, sorry to bug you then, hurries up and get dressed. Lunetta says that someone is coming but she's not sure who yet." Aythisa says the normal gloom in her voice. "Ok!" Jadis says stepping behind a light blue screen and throwing on her clothing quickly. "Ok ready" she said coming out from behind the screen. "Everyone is in the living room and has already ate, you're running late this morning" Aythisa states while heading down the hall to the living room. Jadis quickly head to the kitchen and quickly eats a bowl of cereal. "What's going on Lunetta" She asks while finishing up breakfast and washing her dishes. "Someone new is coming today, but I'm not sure who it is" Lunetta exclaims with hidden excitement in her voice. **

"**I'm sure Ember will like who it is" Lunetta accidently says out load. "What do you mean Ember asks. "Did I say that out loud" Lunetta asks. "Yes you did" Jadis says. "Oops" Lunetta says then giggles. "There will be a knock on the door right about now" Lunetta says then there was a knock on the door. "Ember go answer the door it's for you" Lunetta giggles. Ember opens the door to find a 5'9" tall tan guy with perfectly chiseled muscles and no shirt on, his short black hair, and soft brown eyes staring at her. "Hi, I'm Darius, he says holding out his hand to her. "I'm Ember" she says blushing a deep scarlet. "Your more beautiful than I thought you would be" He replied smiling. "Do I know you?" she asks. "No, your sister Thorn sent me to see you" he replied coolly. "Can I come in?" he asks. "Of course you can she says opening the door to let him in. Looking around the room he recognizing Lunetta. Sitting next to Nicholas he Darius approaches her, "You must be Lunetta, Thorn say if there was a werewolf around you would be with him" he said shaking her hand. "And you are the werewolf?" he asks. "I'm Nicholas and yes I'm a werewolf." He says smiling while shaking Darius' hand. "Let me guess wearing light blue you must be Jadis" he says shaking her hand. "And wearing purple you must be Aythisa" he said shaking her hand. "Thorn told me all about you. Where are Zafara and Mela? Have they yet to arrive?" he asks. "They will be here soon" Lunetta says. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"**How do you know me so well?" Ember asks Darius. "Thorn told me all about you and showed me a picture of all of you together…I found you Ember to be the most beautiful" he said while smiling. Ember blushes, "you're so sweet" she said. He quickly leans forward and kisses her burning hot lips. "I love you already" Darius whispers into Ember's ear. "I think I love you too" she whispers back. "Hey do you want go somewhere alone" Ember asks. "Sure" Darius replies. As Darius and Ember get ready to leave on a lunch date. Ember quickly changes into a sexy red dress and red flats. "I'm ready to go" Ember says coming out of her room. "Wow! You look gorgeous" Darius says kissing Ember softly on the lips. Aythisa walks past them "I'm going to be till night comes" she says as she shuts herself in her room. **

**Ember and Darius quickly leave. Lunetta and Nicholas cuddle up on the couch together enjoying each other's company. While Jadis is in her room trying to figure out what to wear. "Hum…not this one" she says pushing pass a strapless blue dress, Aythisa walks in the room, "what are you tripping out about?" Aythisa asks. "I want to look nice this evening" Jadis replies. "Why do you have a hot date or something?" Aythisa asks gloom in her voice. "Maybe I do?!?" Jadis replies. "How about this dress?" Aythisa says pulling out an empire waist knee length dress with thick straps in the color ice blue. "And here are some flats to go with it" Aythisa hands Jadis the dress and shoes. "Thank you, Aythisa" Jadis says then hugs her. "No problem, what time is your date supposes to be here?" Aythisa asks. "6 o'clock, why?" Jadis says. "It's 5 o'clock now, better hurry up" Aythisa states while leaving the room. "Oh no" Jadis says quickly getting behind the blue screen in her room and quickly gets dressed. She then puts up her hair with a blue hair comb, and applies light blue eye shadow. Checking herself out in the mirror, "I think I look good" she says to herself. Then heads out to the living room. "Why are you all dressed up?" Ember questions here. "I'm going out" Jadis replies ice in her voice. "With who?" Ember asks taunting in her voice. "It none of your business" Jadis replies hastily. **

**There is a knock and on the door and Jadis and Ember fight over who's going to answer the door. Lunetta walks past then fighting and opens the door. "Hi, Aero come on in" Lunetta says. "Your boyfriend is here!" She yells at Jadis, Jadis blushes a deep scarlet while Aero chuckles, "Jadis you ready to go" he asks, as Jadis blushes again this time with embarrassment. Jadis steps out of the house her hair pulled back with a ice comb, wearing an ice blue dress and ice blue flats on. "Shall we go" he says offering an arm to Jadis. "Yes, good bye sisters don't wait up for me" Jadis says then leaves. While Darius is trying to calm down Ember "Ember relax, don't you think that Jadis is entitled to having some fun too" Darius asks her. I guess, your right Darius…I love you" Ember says while kissing Darius as the door shuts. "Dinner is a hunt, in the Carpathian mountains were hunting black bear, I hope you're up for the challenge" Aero says looking as Jadis. She lets her true powers unleash as her hair changes to Ice blue, "Most definitely" she replies a smile played across her lips as her fangs start to show. Aero looks at her amazement "Your more powerful than I thought, this should be fun" He said amazement in his voice. **

"**Ready to go" Jadis asks her skin glowing in the moonlight. "Just a minute" Aero says standing only inches away from her. Then softly his hand is behind her neck as he draws her close into a long kiss. "Are you a full Vampire or only half?" he asks her. "I'm only half Vampire" Jadis quickly responses. "I would like to become a full Vampire" Jadis says her words trailing off. "Under one condition" Aero says. "What would that be?" Jadis says concern in her voice. "This would be after we got to know each other better first, but in order for me to bite you I would imprint on you making you my soul mate for life." Aero said coolly, "This after I get to know you better right?" Jadis says confirming. "Yes" Aero replies. "Now let's go hunt" He says quickly running through the trees, and to the mountains. Jadis close behind him; she quickly picks up on the prey and attacks the bear with full Vampire speed and force. See this shocked Aero, "Wow! You are quick" he says joining her to feast. **

**After eating Aero leads her to his castle. "Wow! This is where you live?" Jadis asks shock in her voice. "Yes come on I want you to meet my broken family" he says opening the castle doors. "There you are Aero" a tall man in a blue suit, with long black hair and red eyes says to Aero. "And you brought a guest?" he asks questioning in his eyes. "Hi, I'm ****Alex****" he said holding out his hand to Jadis. She shakes his hand quickly then grabs Aero's hand quickly. "It's ok. ****Alex**** won't harm you. I found him in the woods almost dead and changed him." ****Alex**** smiles showing his fangs to her. Then a tall blonde haired boy with baby blue eyes, wearing all black appears out of nowhere. "Hi, I'm Nexus" he says while letting his black wings unfurl. "You're an angel' Jadis exclaims. "No! I'm a dark angel with fangs" he replies. "Me and ****Alex**** are going out to feast" he tells Aero. "Ok! I'll see you both later then" Aero replies shutting the castle doors. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jadis looks around to see that she is standing a great hall with a huge rounded staircase in front of her. Aero grabs her by the hand and leads up the right side of the stair case and to the eastern wing of the castle. He slowly leads her down the hall to a double door opening the door he lets go of her hand and shows the room behind the doors, he takes her by the hand again and leads her to a round chair and sits her down. "I'll be right back" he says. Aero goes to a cabinet, open it up, and pulls out a gorgeous necklace made of ice crystals. He quickly slides behind Jadis and put the necklace on her. "Go look in the mirror" he says, as Jadis gets up and goes to the full length mirror. She gasps when she see the necklace, "Is this for me?" she asks disbelieve in her voice. "Yes it is" Aero says standing behind her. She turns around and they kiss softly yet passionately. "Do you like it?" he asks. "I love it…thank you so much" Jadis says smiling. **

"**It almost morning, I better get you home soon" Aero says looking outside the window. "It can't be almost morning…it doesn't seem like that much time had passed" Jadis says. "It has, lets good I wouldn't want you r sisters worrying about you" Aero said smiling. Aero takes Jadis' hand and leads her back outside the castle and back to her home. "When will I see you again?" Jadis asks. "I'll be in your room as soon as you fall asleep" he replied. As soon as Jadis was inside he disappeared. "How was your date" Aythisa says sitting on the couch. "Wonderful" Jadis said dreaminess in her voice. "You sound like your happy" Aythisa said gloomily. "And I see your wear a necklace, you didn't have that when you left" Aythisa noticed. "It was a gift" Jadis replied. "From your boyfriend? It looks expensive." Aythisa says walking toward Jadis. "Yes from my boyfriend…he loves me very much" she says a smile playing on her lips as she says that. "I'm glad you're happy sister…I'm going to bed now" Aythisa says hugging Jadis. "Good night" Jadis says in reply then heads off to her room. She quickly slips on her pajamas leaving the necklace on she crawls into bed and quickly falls asleep. While she sleeps she feels Aero next to her. She cuddles up with him and dreams of earlier that night. **

**In the morning she wakes hoping to find Aero still there but to her shock he wasn't there but on her dresser there was a single red rose with a white ribbon tied to it and a note. She opens the note and reads it out loud to herself. "Jadis, I know you will expecting me here when you wake up, but Alex and Nexus needed me. I love you and will see you later today. Feel free to come to the castle anytime you wish too. Signed Aero." She gently picks up the rose and smells it. "It smells so wonderful" she says to herself, then she quickly gets dressed being careful of her necklace. She smells she rose one last time before heading out of her room. Lunetta stops Jadis in the hallway, "Your hair it's still ice blue" she says. "It is Jadis says looking in a mirror, oh no it won't go back to its normal color…what do I do?" Jadis says now freaking out. "Calm down" Lunetta says "it must be a part of your transformation…what did you do last night?" "I feasted on blood" Jadis replied. "That must be why the blood keeps you in your Vampire state" Lunetta tells Jadis. "It's ok…it's not permanent." Lunetta says then she notices the necklace. 'I see you go the necklace" she says smiling, "I know he would give it to you" "You know everything that happened last night huh?" Jadis asks. "Yes" Lunetta replies, while walking down the hall with Jadis. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Walking into the living room Ember and Darius are cuddling together, while Lunetta joins Nicholas on the other couch and they cuddle up. "Nicholas is the first to notice Jadis' hair. "What's with your hair?" Nicholas asks, "This it happens all the time" Jadis said trying to act like it is nothing. Ember notices the necklace, as she gets up and moves toward Jadis. "That is gorgeous" Ember says admiring the necklace on Jadis. "Thank you" Jadis replied. "You got it from your Vampire boyfriend huh?" Darius says while still sitting on the couch. "Yes I did" Jadis says annoyed that Darius knew that Aero was a Vampire. **

**Before anything else was said there was a knock on the door, Jadis runs to answer the door hoping its Aero, but it isn't Aero its Thorn holding Zafara up from falling. Thorn is standing there with here reddish brown hair hanging loosely about her waist, her green eyes full of worry, she is wearing a white tank top, a green gypsy skirt, tan sandals and a coin bag tied to her waist. She stood there supporting Zafara here white blond hair hanging loose, her light blue eyes barely open, and her white gypsy skirt dragging in the dirt, her white tank top stained with blood, and her tan sandals dirty. "What happened" Jadis said rushing to help. "She got attacked by something…lucky for her I found her before it was too late" Thorn said concern in her voice. "Help me get her inside" Jadis urges. **

**Lunetta, Ember, and Aythisa rush to help when they Thorn and Jadis carrying a bloody Zafara. "What happened?" Aythisa asked quickly with worry in her voice. "Is my twin ok?" she asks. "She'll live" Thorn says. Nicholas pulls Lunetta aside, "Who are they?" he asks. "This is Thorn and the one covered in blood is Aythisa twin Zafara" Lunetta quickly says. "You should wash Zafara up and clean her wound" Darius suggests. "Good idea Darius" Thorn says as Aythisa shows Thorn to the bathroom. Thorn starts running a bath while Aythisa watches over her twin. "Can you talk at all Zafara?" Aythisa asks her. Zafara just stares at her then weakly she grabs Aythisa's hand squeezes letting her know it will be ok. Nicholas walks over to Aythisa, "Can I carry her into the bathroom Ember and Lunetta are in there waiting for her and Thorn plans to bath her. "Yes," Aythisa says "be careful with her" as Nicholas gently lifts up Zafara's body and carries her into the bathroom. "Thank you…I got it from here" Thorn says shooing them out of the bathroom as she locks the door. Lunetta and Nicholas curl up a couch together and wait. While Ember and Darius curl up on the other couch and wait in silence. A few moments later Thorn calls for Aythisa. She runs down the hall to the bathroom. "It nothing serious…just a arrow wound, she must have pissed off a elf or something." Thorn says, "Let her rest for a while she'll be back to her old self in no time." "Can I stay by her bed till she wakes?" Aythisa asks. "Sure" Thorn replies, "I'll go let the others know" she says as she leaves Aythisa with Zafara. **

**Jadis is the first to see Thorn, "Is she ok?" Jadis says quickly. "Ok, everyone…Zafara had a arrow wound close to the heart she's resting right now…she must have pissed off either a elf or something else close to an elf. So be careful if you're out in the woods" Thorn warns, with a mothering tone in her voice. Jadis goes quite for a moment "something bad is going to happen soon…I can feel it" she says with worry in her eyes. A few seconds later her worried look was interrupted by a soft knock on the door Jadis answers the door to see Aero there; she throws herself into his arms. "Are you ok?" he asks, "You look worried." "Something bad is about to happen and I almost lost one of my sisters today." Jadis say her eyes ready to brim over with tears. "Don't cry" Aero says holding Jadis close to him. "Whatever it is we'll be ready for it" Aero says. "I can here for two reasons the first of course to see the second is I need to talk to Nicholas it's urgent." Aero said letting go of Jadis and walking into the house. "Nicholas can I talk to you alone?" Aero asks.**

**Nicholas quickly gets up leaving Lunetta alone on the couch, Jadis joins her on the couch. "Sure what about?" Nicholas asks while heading outside and shutting the door behind him. "I know we are supposed to be enemies, you being a werewolf me being a Vampire, but we have to put our difference aside the Elves are trying to take over. They have become powerful and greedy they want to wipe out races out. So my question to you is will you help us to defeat them?" Aero asks pleading in his voice. "Yes, I will and I'm sure the girls will her out too if they can" Nicholas replies. "We have three days to you all into the castle it will be safest there for all of you" Aero states. "The castle on the cliff near the beach?" Nicholas asks. "Yes that is my home" Aero replies then heads inside to see Jadis. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Jadis runs to Aero almost knocking him down, "what were you and Nicholas talking about?" Jadis asks letting go of Aero. "There is a war starting you and your sisters will all be moving into the castle" Aero states out loud. "Is Nicholas moving with us?" Lunetta asks. "Yes, start packing up it's a day's journey to the castle." Aero says heading with Jadis to her room to help her pack. After Jadis is done packing she goes into Zafara's room and lets Aythisa know what is going on. "I don't think Zafara is getting any better" Aythisa says gloom in her voice. "Thorn says she'll be ok" Jadis says trying to hide the concern in her voice. "Me, Nicholas, Lunetta are moving tonight. Nicholas borrowed a cart and horse. I'll be back for you once the rooms are set up for you and Zafara. Thorn will stay with you as long as she can." Jadis says hugging Aythisa before leaving and heading to the living room. **

**In the living room Nicholas is talking with Lunetta, "I'm going to Lucien before leaving for the castle" Nicholas states, then kissing Lunetta he starts to head for the door. "Nicholas, do you want me to go with Jadis and Lunetta?" Darius asks. "Yes and take Ember with you as well", Nicholas says as he disappears in the woods. Ember and Darius quickly pack up and wait in the living room for night fall. Jadis decides to leave early with Aero to help get the castle ready for her sisters to move in.**

**In the castle Aero and Jadis decorate Ember's room in red and scarlet, Jadis fills Ember's closet with everything Ember could ever want including armor for the upcoming war. Aero decorated Darius room with Egyptian themed items. Jadis decorates Lunetta's room in light blue and white and fills her closet as well. Aero decorates Nicholas' room filling it wolf stuff. Jadis decorates Thorn's room with green and brown and fills her closet. Jadis decorates Aythisa's room with purple and black and fills her closet with gothic clothing and accessories. Jadis decorates Zafara's room with white and light yellow and fills her closet. Aero had already decorated Jadis room, her room is the room where he gave her the necklace. "Can we set up a room for my sister Mela? She's not her yet." Jadis says half asking. "Sure he says. "We have lots of rooms." Aero says leaving Jadis' room. "But she needs a salt water pool" Jadis adds. "That changes a lot then" Aero states, leading Jadis down stairs into a huge room with a pool in it. "Why does she need a room with a pool in it?" Aero asks. "She's part mermaid" Jadis asks. "Does she also have legs?" Aero asks. "Yes" Jadis says trying not to laugh. "Ok this is the pool room I'm sure we can convert it to a bedroom as well without much trouble" Aero says smiling now. "Thank you" Jadis says hugging Aero. "I hope ****Bernardo**** doesn't mind someone staying in the room next to him" Aero says as ****Alex**** walks in the room.**

"**Are you re-modeling?" ****Alex**** asks. "No, I'm making this into a room" Aero states. "Why?" Alex asks. "For my sister Mela" Jadis answers. "She needs a salt water pool?" ****Alex**** asks curiosity in his eyes. "Yes, she is part mermaid" Jadis replies. "How is that even possible, your part Vampire and she's part mermaid…Freaks!" ****Aelx**** says. "If she's your sister where is your tail" ****Alex**** asks. "I don't have a tail" Jadis says pushing ****Alex**** into the pool. He grabs her by the wrist pulling Jadis in with him. "See no tail!" Jadis says as Aero helps her out of the pool laughing. "She's not my biological sister she's my covent sister, all my sisters are my convent sisters." "Oh ok that makes more sense" ****Alex**** says getting out of the pool and leaving. "Let's get you dried off" Aero says handing Jadis a towel. Jadis quickly goes to her room and changes into clean, dry clothes. Then goes back downstairs to the pool room and starts filling up Mela's closet. "Lunetta, Ember and Darius will be here soon," Jadis says finishing up Mela's room. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Ember, Lunetta, and Darius arrived around midnight. Aero let Nexus and Alex know that they were moving in or more like he told they were. Jadis greets Lunetta and Ember with a hug. "Let me show you to your rooms" Jadis says to Lunetta and Ember. "Darius, Aero will you to your room I think it's next to Ember's room" Jadis said while walking up the stairs with Ember and Lunetta close behind. Jadis takes Ember to her room first. "It wonderful" Ember states looking around the room then opening up the closet. "This is amazing" Ember says hugging Jadis tightly. "I'm tired it's been a long night so good night Jadis, good night Lunetta" Ember says shutting the door and getting into bed. Jadis then shows Lunetta to her room, Lunetta is just as amazed as Ember was. "Thank you so much" she says. "But, I'm exhausted and I miss Nicholas" Lunetta says. "He'll be back soon and his room is next to yours" Jadis says leaving Lunetta to go to bed. Aero quickly shows Darius to his room, and Darius is very happy with the room. "Thank you so much Aero" Darius states. "You should probably get some sleep" Aero says leaving the room and going to Jadis room. Jadis is already in her room getting into her pajamas. Aero knocks on the door then enters. "There you are" he says smiling. "You're lucky I wasn't naked" Jadis said as Aero moves inches away from her. He leads her to her bed and lies down, then pats the bed right next to him. "Come lay down with me" he says his voice luring her in. "You sure I should" Jadis asks a little worried about being caught with him in her bed. "It's my castle no one will say anything" Aero says reassuring her as she curls up against him and quickly falls asleep. **

**Lunetta opens the glass doors and goes out onto her balcony. She stands there looking up at the full moon. "Be safe Nicholas, I love you!" Lunetta whispers her voice carrying on the soft breeze blowing through her hair. In the woods Nicholas' wolf ears perk up as he swears her hear Lunetta's voice. "I miss you and love you Lunetta…I'll be back tomorrow night with help" Nicholas says, not know that the breeze was enchanted and his words were carried back to Lunetta. Lunetta waits then hears Nicholas' voice, she smiles then goes back into her room; shutting the balcony door and getting to bed she falls asleep. Early the next morning, Ember and Darius sneak out of the castle and go for a walk down on the beach. Off in the distance in the sea Ember thinks she sees something. "Is that a dolphin out there?" Ember asks squinting trying to see far away. "It looks like a big fish to me" Darius reply then grab Ember by the waist and kisses her passionately. "I need to go soon, if I want to be back in time for dinner" Darius states while heading back to the castle, Ember close behind him. **

**Jadis greets them at the door, "Can I go with you?" she asks Darius. "Sure" Darius says getting the horse and cart ready as Jadis gets in the back of the cart. "Ready to go" Darius asks getting on the horse. "Yep" Jadis says as they head into town to get Thorn, Aythisa and Zafara. Ember and Lunetta walk on the beach and look at tide pools while waiting for Darius and their other sisters to show up. "That fish out there seems to be slowly getting closer or is my imagination getting away from me?" Ember asks. "What fish?" Lunetta asks looking out over the sea the sun now dipping low. "It seems that it is slowly headed this way" Lunetta states. "I thought so" Ember replies. "It's getting dark, I'm going to go inside" Ember says. "I'll be in soon" Lunetta calls after her. Lunetta stands on the darkening beach for a few more minutes before heading inside. She hears a rustling in the woods and looks up to see Nicholas running toward her, he jumps up in the air and changes back to human before her eyes. "Nicholas!" Lunetta yells running into his arms knocking him over, as she showers him with kisses. "Wow! I've missed you too." Nicholas says getting up off the ground. "I brought help" he says smiling. "The elves are getting closer they will be her by noon tomorrow, I need to warn Aero" he said heading inside the castle with Lunetta. Aero is at the door, "So any news?" he asks. "I have an army of werewolves outside" Nicholas states as Aero opens the door and sees several werewolves around. Not too far off he sees the cart with Darius, Jadis, Thorn, Aythisa and Zafara in it. **

**Ember runs to greet them and they all quickly get Zafara into her new bed. "She's doing worse" Aythisa says. "I think she's dying" Thorn adds. "Let's all get some sleep…I'll call a doctor in the morning" Aero says leading Jadis to her room. Aero and Jadis quickly fall asleep. Ember asks Darius to join her in her room and they cuddle up and fall asleep. Lunetta sneaks into Nicholas room with the excuse of she couldn't sleep and falls asleep in his arms. While Thorn goes to her room, and Aythisa stays by Zafara's bedside. **

**The next day everyone is warned and starts to prepare for battle; Jadis puts on her ice blue priestess robes, Ember puts on her red priestess robes, Thorn puts on her green priestess robes, Lunetta puts on her white/blue priestess robes, Aythisa puts on her purple robes, and the guys all prepare for battle. Aythisa goes in to check on Zafara. "Are you feeling any better sister?" Aythisa asks Zafara. "No, I think I'm dying. I need to see Jadis right now. Go get her for me." Zafara says weakly. Aythisa quickly finds Jadis and tells her that Zafara has called for her. Jadis quickly runs to Zafara's bedside shutting the door behind her. Zafara holds Jadis' hands while talking "I don't have much time left so I have to do this quickly…I'm going to give you my powers" Zafara tells Jadis. "But why me?" Jadis asks. "I trust you with my powers" Zafara says as light surrounds Jadis when the light disappeared and Jadis was finally about to see Zafara's hands go limp in her hands. "Zafara!" Jadis yells and tears well up in her eyes and spill onto her cheeks. "Thorn, Ember, Lunetta, Aythisa…come quick" she yells opening the door. "Zafara is dead" Jadis says sadness in her voice. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The other sisters rushing to the room, "She is dead" Thorn says her voice sounding hallow in her own ears. "We have to have a quick funeral" Aero says. "The war starts in less than an hour" Nicholas adds. Nexus carries Zafara's dead body outside where several of the werewolves in human form are digging a grave. After the hole is dug, Nexus gently places Zafara's body down. And then quickly buries her. All the sisters plant flowers on top of the grave and say a silent prayer while tears stream all their faces. It's time to go" Aero says leading Jadis away. For the first time that day Nicholas notices what Lunetta is wearing. "Aren't you going to put on some armor" he asks. "I am in armor Nicholas…I'm a priestess of wind…this is my armor." Lunetta says then kisses Nicholas softly. "Fight beside me" he tells her. "Of course I will" Lunetta replies. **

**Off in the distance they all see the elves coming and head out in front of the castle ready to make war. Lunetta stands with Nicholas, Jadis stands with Aero, Ember stands with Darius who is now in true form as a sphinx; Aythisa stands with Nexus as he unfurls his black wings letting them glisten in the sun. The elves start off with a rain of arrows which Ember burns in mid air then Jadis turns them to ice as Lunetta uses the wind to make them avoid their fighters. Aythisa conjures up nightmare which attack the archers, while the second wave attacks with swords and the werewolves face them teeth bore. Out of the corner of her eye Jadis sees a huge tidal wave coming quickly the werewolves smell the sea water and retreat the elves thinking they are winning start rejoicing, then the huge tidal wave comes crashing down on them wiping out hundreds of them. Among the mist of dead elves, appears a girl wearing a white sundress dress with her long blonde hair shining in the sun. She sees Ember off in the distance and runs to her. "Ember!" she yells running and hugging her. "Mela! Is that you?" Ember asks. "Yep. This is my human form…fins don't work very well on land." Mela laughs. Jadis sees her and runs to her, Aero and Alex close being her. "Mela!" Jadis says hugging her. "This is Mela" Aero asks. "Where are her fins?" he whispers to Jadis. "She's on land" Jadis whispers back. "Oh ok" Aero replies. "So this is the mermaid?" Alex says sarcastically. "Yes I'm a mermaid" Mela replies. "And my name is Mela not the mermaid" she replies quickly. "Where are your fins?" Alex asks. "They don't really work very well on land" Mela says laughter in her voice, "We have a war to win lets go sisters" she says brushing past Alex. **

**The werewolves continued to eat some of the elves. And Thorn runs into the woods for a sneak attack. Thorn stops in her tracks when an archer elf lowered his bow. "I know I should kill you…but I can't you're so beautiful" he said moving closer to her. "Who are you?" Thorn asks. "My name is Darren" he replied then kisses her lips softly. "I'm Thorn" she replied before kissing him back. "Come with me" she said grabbing him by the hand and leading to the castle. "If they find out that I don't kill you, they will kill me" Darren replies. "They won't find you" Thorn replies "you're on our side now" she says as they enter the castle garden. "Stay here till I get you" Thorn demanded. "Of course" he replied as Thorn headed back to the battle. **

**Several of the Vampires were already feasting on the elves as were the werewolves. **_**Disgusting **_**Thorn thought to herself. Then see she's Aero holding Jadis' body close. "What happened?" Thorn says while running to Jadis. "She's been stabbed…and is losing a lot of blood" Aero replies. "I have to change her now or she'll die" he says before biting her and releasing the venom into her blood. A few moments later her hair changes to ice blue and her eyes flutter open. "What happened?" Jadis asks looking up at Mela, Aero, Alex, and Thorn. "You were stabbed" Thorn says. "We thought we might lose you too" Mela says. "So I had no choice but to bite you and turn you into a full Vampire" Aero says. "Oh" Jadis says getting up. "I'm hungry" she states then heading to battle looking for a snack, Aero quickly heads after her. "Wow! Alex says, brushing his hand against Mela's. "Let's go finish this" Thorn states. **

**They head back to the front lines and continue fighting. When Jadis gats back Thorn states, "It's time sisters. Grab each hands and form a circle we are going to unleash the ultimate power." "We have never done this without Zafara before" Aythisa states. "Zafara gave me her powers," Jadis said grabbing Aythisa and Mela's hands. All the sisters stand in a circle and concentrate as a huge ball of power and energy unleashes upon the enemy whipping them out. "Wow! That was amazing" Alex says. As the sisters all lose focus and fall to the ground with exhaustion. Aero runs to Jadis' aid, Darius runs to help Ember, Nexus runs to Aythisa, Alex runs to Mela's side, Nicholas runs to Lunetta's side and out of nowhere Darren runs to Thorn. "Are you ok?" Darren asks Thorn. "Yes, but I told you to stay put." Thorn says annoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"**What are you doing with an elf…he's the enemy" Aero says showing him fangs. "He's not like the others" Thorn says protectively. "We'll see if that's true" Aero says coldly. "Thorn is right…I saw him coming" Lunetta states. "He's safe" she adds. "It's getting dark and I still hungry" Jadis states. "Ok everyone else go back to the castle. Alex show Mela to her room while me and Jadis go hunting" Aero states. As everyone does back into the castle leaving the other werewolves to feast Nicholas shuts the door the castle leaving Jadis and Aero outside. **

"**Follow me" Aero states rushing toward the mountains Jadis close behind her now ice blue hair whipping around her waist. "Here we go" Aero says spotting two large bears. Jadis quickly overpowers the first bear sinking her fangs into the warm flesh. While Aero watches for a moment before taking the other bear out. "Thank you" Jadis says wiping the blood from her chin. "No problem love" Aero says kissing her lips softly. "Let's go home now and pretend to sleep" Aero says. "Oh yeah…I can't sleep now huh?" Jadis says a little surprised. "It's ok that you forgot" Aero says holding her hand for a moment then a smile spreads across his face. "Race you home" he says teasing her as he rushed off toward the castle. She quickly caught up to him and passes him arriving at the door seconds before he did. "Wow! You're faster than I thought you were" Aero says still smiling as they head in the door.**

**Inside Alex is showing Mela her room; "here is your bedroom it's enclosed in a glass room with blue curtains. And a few feet from your room is the pool it's a salt water pool in case you want to go for a swim" Alex tells Mela. "Thank you" she says looking down at her feet. "If you need anything I'm in the next room over" Alex says shyly then disappearing out of Mela's room Mela quickly strips out of her clothing a dives into the pool the salt water feeling excellent against her body and her legs quickly formed back into a sparkling green fin as her hair turns green in the water. "This feels so good" Mela says to herself. Looking up at the clock she sees that it is late. "Stay in the water tonight, or get out and go to my human bed…hum…I think I'll rest at the bottom of the pool for tonight" she says to herself settling at the bottom of the pool and going to sleep. **

**Early the next morning Alex decides that he is going for a swimming thinking that Mela is in her room asleep. He stands in front of the pool in a Speedo before diving into the pool, the ripples of the water wake up Mela and she looks up to see Alex. Slowly sneaking up behind him she taps him on the shoulder and he jump. "Ahhh…" Alex says as he turns around only to be a few inches from Mela's face. "Morning! I hope I didn't scare you to bad" Mela says swimming past him, her tail glistening in the lamp light. "No you just startled me that's all I thought you were in your room" Alex states noticing that Mela isn't wearing a top and he blushes a deep scarlet. **

"**Nope I decided to sleep in the pool last night…I when for a swim and decided to stay" Mela says smiling as she moved her hair to cover herself up. "Are you ok Alex?" Mela asks. Looking at him with curiosity on her face. "I will be" Alex replies. "Does me not wearing a top disturb you?" Mela asks him. "It surprised me" Alex replied relaxing a little. "Your tail is beautiful" Alex blurs out. "Thank you" Mela says hugging him and he hugs her back. "You're welcome…I not used to a mermaid being in the pool" Alex says looking down now. "I can fix that for you" Mela says getting out of the water, her fin splitting into two human legs, she body fully naked. "Your naked" Alex says out loud. "Just a second" Mela says her back to him still as she grabs a towel and wraps it around her naked body. "Is this better?" she asks turning around to face him, while he is still in the pool. "Are you going to stay in the pool all day?" Mela asks. "No but can you turn around?" Alex asks. "Why?" Mela asks tilting her head to one side while her hair slowly changes back to blonde. "I'm wearing a Speedo" Alex says embarrassed now. "Ok, I'll turn around if you would like" Mela says turning her back to him again. His towel right next to where she stood. She sneaks a peek at what he is wearing from the corner of her eye. "You don't look bad" she says. "you saw me" Alex replies. "In the pool I did" Mela states. "You're beautiful" she replies as he wraps the towel around himself. Looking up Mela is inches from his face. "thank you" he says, then she quickly kisses him and runs off to her room to get dressed. Alex stands there stunned for a second then leaves to his room.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Jadis wakes up in Aero's arms. "I thought I wasn't able to sleep" she says confused. "I didn't say that I turned you" Aero replies. "I was just removing the poison from blood before it hit your heart" he replies calmly. "What?" Jadis says in disbelief. "I told you I won't change you till after we were married" Aero says hugging her close to his body. **_**I have something special planned for tonight **_**he thinks to himself. A soft knock on the door woke Jadis all the way. "I'll get it" Aero says already answering her bedroom door. "Nexus, what are you doing here?" Aero asks. "I was looking for Aythisa room" he quickly replied. "It the room to the right of your room" Aero replies shutting the door in his face. "Now where were we?" Aero says getting comfortable in bed again Jadis resting her head on his chest. "Here" Jadis replied quickly. "You can probably get about another hours worth of sleep in before everyone is awake" Aero informs her as her eyes slowly shut. **

**Nexus finds Aythisa's room and gently knocks on her door. She opens the door slowly, standing there in her purple pajamas. "What do you want?" she says while yawning. "Can I come in?" Nexus asks. "Sure" Aythisa replies letting him in the room. "What's up?" she says while stepping behind the purple divider and gets dressed. "I wanted to see you if you were ok" he replies shyly. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asks curiously as she steps out from behind the curtain in a purple sun dress. "You had a nasty fall after battle and I was just worried about you that's all" Nexus replies. "You were worried about me?" Aythisa half says half asks. "Yes, I was…"Nexus states his words trailing off as she looks at her taking in her beauty. "Do you like me?" Aythisa asks being a little straight forward. "Yes" he replies looking at the ground now blushing. She quickly moves closer to him now only a few feet away and gently lifts his head with her finger tips then swiftly kisses him gently. "I like you too" she whispers to him softly. He quickly grabs her by the waist in a loving embrace letting his instinct take over; he passionately kisses her a long kiss. She gasps for air loving every moment of pure blitz. Their kiss is interrupted when Thorn knocks on the door. **

**Nexus open up the door, "you're up already" Thorn says looking at Aythisa. "And you have a guy in your room with the door shut…I don't even want to know" Thorn says leaving the room. "Thorn, wait! What's going on?" Aythisa asks running after her sister. "You'll find out soon, so I might as well tell you…I have to go with Darren to the elf city to get him name removed from the list of fighters, so we can be together otherwise…they will hunt him down and kill him" Thorn explains to Aythisa. "So I have to go right away" she adds. "Do the others know?" Aythisa asks. "I've already told Ember, Mela, and Lunetta. You were the last to tell you can tell Jadis when she wakes up." Thorn says packing up her stuff to leave with Darren. Then hugging Aythisa she disappears from the castle with Darren. **

**Ember and Darius quickly go to their own rooms as not to be caught in each other's rooms at night. Lunetta sneaks out of Nicholas' room and runs right into Ember. "What are you doing?" Ember asks Lunetta. "I was just…going back to my room" Lunetta replies. "You were in Nicholas bed last night huh?" Ember replies. "So what if I was…what are you doing sneaking about?" Lunetta says defensively. "Going back to my room" Ember says fire in her eyes. "You were in Darius bed huh?" Lunetta asks. "Ok I was but if you don't tell on me, I won't tell on you" Ember says then closes her bedroom door. "Deal" Lunetta whispers shutting her bedroom door. **

**Alex decides he is going to see if Mela is ready for breakfast this time he is dressed in his normal attire and knock on her bed room door. She answers the door wearing an ocean blue sundress, "morning, Alex" she says giving him a big hug. "Morning" he replies hugging her back. "Are you ready to wake up the others and get some breakfast, I'm sure your hungry after that huge battle yesterday" he states. "Yes I am hungry" Mela replies, "Um Alex…" "Yes" he replies "what do you eat?" Mela asks. "I drink blood mostly willing humans…I'm a Vampire after all" Alex replies to her question then turning to leave her room. "Oh…that's ok with me" she says hugging him from behind almost knocking him over. **

**Jadis sees this and starts laughing. "Morning Alex" Aero says trying not to smirk. "Morning Aero, Jadis" Alex says trying to prevent himself from blushing. "Oh morning, Jadis" Mela says hugging her. "Are you ready to eat?" she asks Jadis. "I already ate…last night, but I'll talk with you while you eat" Jadis replied smiling. "Your hair is blue now it doesn't change anymore" Mela noted. "I know" Jadis said smiling a weak smile. "I like it" Mela replies. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Mela, Jadis, Aero and Alex and head into the kitchen and Mela prepares herself something for breakfast. "How was your night Jadis?" Mela asks in-between bites of food. "I'm not a full Vampire if that's what you're asking" She replies "he didn't change me not yet." "I told you why I wouldn't either" Aero replies. "Can we go for a walk just you and me?" Jadis asks Aero. "Sure, let's go" he replies leaving out with her toward the garden in the back. **

"**If you don't mind me asking how were you changed?" Mela asks Alex. "I don't mind" he says sitting down. "I wasn't always known as Alex, my name before I was changed was Bernardo. It was Aero who changed he saved my life the day he changed me and from then on I changed my name. My mother was burned at stake and she sacrificed her life to save mine." He said looking down on the ground. "I'm sorry" Mela said holding his hand. "It's ok…it's the past" Alex says his expression stone cold. "At least I'm lonely anymore" Alex says now behind Mela holding her from behind inhaling the scent of the sea in her hair. "You smell good" he says enjoying the smell of her hair. "You smell good too" Mela said enjoying the smell of Alex. **

**Mela slowly got up and put her dishes away after washing them Alex now sitting again watching her with fascination in his eyes. Jadis and Aero come in the house Jadis holding a rose made of ice. "I always enjoy alone time with you Aero" she says. Aero grabs her hand as they walk into the kitchen. "Do you two have a nice talk?" Aero asks. "Yes I told her how I was changed" Alex replies. "Wow a pretty big discussion then huh?" Aero says not really asking. "Yeah" Mela replies now standing next to Alex. "Alex want to go for a swim?" Mela asks. "Sure only under one condition though. You wear a bikini top and let me out of the water before you" Alex says. "Ok" Mela replies, as her and Alex head off to the pool. Mela goes into her room and opens a dresser drawer and pulls out a blue bikini and puts on the top and the bottoms hoping her fins would grow over the bottoms. "Ok Alex is this better?" Mela asks coming out of her room in a blue bikini. "Yeah that's better" Alex says before diving into the pool. Mela jumps into the pool after Alex. Her fins quickly grow over the bikini bottoms and her hair starts to turn green again. "Wow! That's amazing how you do that" Alex states. "It comes natural to me" Mela replies. They swim for several hours till it starts getting late then Alex gets out of the pool. "Good night Mela I have to go hunting tonight" Alex says then kisses Mela and leaves. Mela gets out of the pool and decides to try sleeping on her human bed.**

"**Jadis get changed" Aero tells her. "Why?" Jadis asks. "We have a special night tonight" Aero informs her. "Oh ok give me like 20 minutes and I'll meet you downstairs" Jadis replies as Aero leaves her bedroom and heads downstairs. Jadis quickly picks out a long blue empire waist dress with thick straps and puts it on with matching 2 inch strappy heels. Then heads down stairs and the bottom of the stairs Aero is waiting for her holding a beautiful blue rose. "Ready to go" he says leading her to a hidden elevator. They get into the elevator and go back up to the second floor. He leads her past her room and to the left to another set of double doors; he opens the doors and leads her into his room. "Where are we?" Jadis asks excitement in her voice. "This is my room" Aero replies as he leads her by the hand out into his balcony. "Isn't the view breath taking" he says. As Jadis looks out over the beach and the ocean; the moon casting its shadow on the water. "It gorgeous" Jadis says sitting down in the cement bench as Aero stands at the stone railing on the edge of the balcony. He quickly puts out a small box, and turns around then getting down on one knee he takes Jadis' hand. "I know I've only known you for a short while, but I can't bear the thought of my life without you. Marry me?" Aero says opening the small box to show Jadis a ice diamond ring. "Yes" she says kissing him repeatedly. "I'm so happy you said yes" Aero replied. "This ring is very special it's an ice diamond only you can wear it without it melting" Aero tells her. "Oh wow it's amazing…I love it and I love you" Jadis replies. "I love you too" Aero says kissing her softly. "It's getting late we should get to bed soon" Aero says looking at where the moon is in the sky. "Ok" Jadis replies getting up and walking back into Aero's room with him. "I'll give you a few minutes to get into your pajamas before I go into your room" Aero says slipping the ring on her finger then kissing her before she heads off to her room. A few minutes later Aero knocks on her bedroom door this time she answers it before he opens the door. "Come in" Jadis says coolly. Aero walks into the room and plops down in the bed. Jadis shuts her bedroom door cuddles up with him and quickly falls fast asleep.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A few weeks later Aythisa and Nexus are in the living room talking. "Have you always lived with Alex and Aero" Aythisa asks. "No I haven't and it's a long story" Nexus replies. "I have time tell me" Aythisa presses. "Ok, when I was a boy of six. An oracle had visited the town and my mother that I wasn't normal. My mother freaked about what the oracle had said about me and one night during a town meeting I was to be burned to death. That very night Aero showed up and said that he wanted me. I didn't want to go, but I did go." Nexus said. "It was hard to be taken from my mom like that, but being burned to death would have been worse" he continued now looking at the ground. "I'm sorry that happened to you" Aythisa said compassion in her voice. "But if Aero hadn't saved you then you wouldn't be here now with me" she replied. "I'm glad I'm here with you know except people are starting to notice that I'm not aging…which means I'll have to move soon" he replied sadness in his voice. "I don't think I will be able to leave you behind…will you come with me?" he asks looking into Aythisa's eyes. "I can't even begin to think about a life without…I would love to go with you" she replied quickly hugging him. **

**Jadis and Aero enter the room. "So how did it go?" Aero asks Nexus. "She is leaving with me" Nexus replies. "I knew she would leave with you" Lunetta says walking into the room Nicholas with her. "I saw it, and Ember and Darius have talking about leaving as well" she adds. "The town isn't the same as it once was" Nicholas adds. "We better start packing Aythisa" Nexus says holding her hand then leads her to her room where they quickly pack. "Where are we moving too" Aythisa asks. "To Alaska" Nexus replies "I found us a helicopter to take big enough to carry all our stuff" he adds. As they finish packing then head down to the beach and start loading the helicopter with their basic belongings. "Aero gave me the keys to a nice a house there in Alaska" Nexus says getting in the pilot seat of the helicopter and taking off once Aythisa was seated and buckled in. **

"**Thing sure are going to be different without them" Mela states. "Yeah" Ember agrees. Jadis is standing next to Ember waving at the helicopter till it was out of sight. Her ring caught the sunlight and Ember noticed it. "Hey let me try on your ring" Ember says. "No" Jadis replies as Ember grabs her hand on instinct Jadis starts to freeze Embers hand and Ember quickly gets angry and fire consumes her body melting the ice. Jadis quickly surrounds herself in ice. While Mela causes a wave to come over both Ember and Jadis soaking them both. "You both need to cut this fighting out" Mela says. "Yes you both do" Lunetta and Nicholas say together agreeing with Mela. "Whatever! Me and Darius are moving to Egypt anyways…we leave tomorrow." Ember says pissed because she is now soaking wet. **

"**But you can't just leave like that" Mela says running after Ember. "Yes I can Darius needs me and he needs to get back to Egypt soon" Ember replies. "Is there anything I can say to make you stay?" Mela asks. "No I've thought about it for several weeks now…and I'm going. Sorry" Ember says hugging Mela. "I'll keep in touch thought I promise" she adds before heading inside to get dried off. "Jadis! Did you know that Ember is leaving tomorrow" Mela runs to Jadis yelling the whole way there. "What?!? She's leaving?" Jadis replied shocked. "I told you that she was earlier today" Lunetta adds in. "But, I didn't know she was planning on leaving tomorrow" Jadis replies. "Yeah we are leaving tomorrow" Darius states "I need to get back to Egypt my covent there needs me its urgent…I asked Ember to go with me an she agreed to go with me we tomorrow morning at sunrise by gryphon" Darius adds then heads inside. "Wow! I can't believe this" Jadis says. "Are you ok?" Aero asks her. "I will be this all so much in such a short amount of time" she replies while looking out at the ocean. Mela and Alex splashing in the waves Mela being careful not to get her legs too wet. "Isn't that cute" Aero says smirking at the Mela and Alex playing in the water. "Yeah it is" Jadis replies now smiling too. "Hey! Mela be careful with your legs maybe you should go play in the pool inside" Jadis suggests. "Good idea" Alex replies. "Come on lets go inside" Alex says to Mela. "Ok" Mela replies holding Alex's hand as they run up the beach catching up to Aero and Jadis. "Where are Lunetta and Nicholas" Mela asks. "Here we are" Lunetta says coming out if the woods hold hands with Nicholas. "I was just showing Lunetta something" Nicholas added smiling at Lunetta. "What time are Darius and Ember leaving?" Nicholas asks. "At sunrise" Aero replies as they all head inside. "Wow that's early" Lunetta replies. "Yeah" Mela adds "I think I'm going to go for a swim now" Mela says letting go of Alex's hand "I'll be right there" Alex calls after Mela. "I got to go guys I'll talk with you all later" Alex says heading off to his room. **

"**Well Jadis care to join me for a picnic in the garden?" Aero asks as they head into the kitchen to get a picnic ready then quickly head outside. "Lunetta you know that I love you right?" Nicholas says. "Well I have a confession…it's about my sister. Would you consider it kidnapping if you know who committed the crime?" he asks Lunetta sitting down on the couch with her. "Yeah but if you know who did it then why don't you tell the mayor?" Lunetta replies a bit confused now. "Because I'm the one who did it" Nicholas confessed. "What? What happened?" Lunetta asks. "It's a long story give me a minute" Nicholas replies holding Lunetta for a moment.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Nicholas takes a deep breath before beginning his tale, "I remember ****putting on a pair of gloves and dosed a rag with chloroform. Then I snuck into the shop and quietly walked over to where my sister was asleep on her cot. I placed the rag over her mouth and nose as she lay there trying to claw at me while gasping for air. Once her body relaxed and she was no longer trying to claw at my arm so she could breath. I gently picked up her fragile body and took her to the castle. He was there waiting for me, I laid her at his feet and he promised me fame and great rewards for my loyal services. But, I was betrayed he just took her and left, I could see what he looked like since he remained in the shadows. But, I gave my sister up for nothing" he said crying now. "You didn't know what you were doing" Lunetta replied comforting him. "It will be ok…who knows what happened to your sister after you left her" Lunetta adds trying to Nicholas a small glimpse of hope. **

**A few moments later Aero and Jadis walk into the living room. Nicholas is half sleep it was tiring crying about what he had done. "Nicholas, you look tired" Jadis notices. "Yeah, I'm going to bed" Nicholas replies getting up off the couch, then kisses Lunetta before heading off to him bed. "Is he ok?" Jadis asks Lunetta. "No, we need to talk" Lunetta replies. "Would like me to leave?" Aero asks. "Yes please" Lunetta replies. "I'll be in my room" Aero reply then kisses Jadis before leaving the room. **

"**What's going on?" Jadis asks sitting down on the couch with Lunetta. "Nicholas kidnapped his sister and brought her here to this castle, he was promised fame and great reward in giving up his only sister, but he was betrayed and a man in the shadows took her into the castle" Lunetta tells Jadis. "Do you think Aero was the one who took her?" Jadis asked shock in her voice. "It very possible that Aero was the one who betrayed Nicholas" Lunetta replied. "Oh my…I hope it wasn't Aero. I can't see him doing something like that" Jadis replies. "I just thought you should know what happened" Lunetta replied getting up off the couch. "I have to go check on Nicholas now" Lunetta says heading to Nicholas' room. Jadis sits there on the couch for a moment in shock over the fact that Aero possible kidnapped Nicholas' sister. **

**Going into Aero's room he senses there is something wrong. "Are you ok?" he asks walking closer to Jadis. "Yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Jadis asks ice in her voice. Aero grabs her hand quickly scanning every thought she ever had. "So you accuse me of kidnapping? I had no idea that this even happened at my castle to begin with" Aero states. "I didn't accuse you of anything…I worried that it was you that did it" Jadis replied. "There is only one way to clear this up I didn't do it and Alex is still here, I'm going to read his thoughts next" Aero states heading out of his room quickly and down the hall to Alex's room slamming the door open starling Alex. "What the hell is going on?" Alex states getting out of bed quickly. "I need to see you memoires, someone here committed kidnapping and betrayal" Aero says as Alex hold out his hand willing to let Aero scan his memories. "Naked mermaid…interesting. Ah here we go your innocent, but Nexus was acting suspicion and you don't know why" Aero states letting go of Alex's hand. ""I'm glad it wasn't me who did this horrible thing" Alex replied. "What about the naked mermaid?" Aero asks a smile playing across him lips. "It was nothing" Alex replies his cheeks turning a dark scarlet as Jadis burst into the room. "Aero is everything ok?" she asks worry in her voice. "I found out who did it" Aero says his expression turning serious. "Who?" Jadis asks. "Nexus" Alex replies heading out of his room. "Where are you going?" Aero asks. "To the pool to see Mela" Alex replies as he walks out of sight. "I need to go talk to Nicholas" Aero says as he hugs Jadis. "Can I come with you?" Jadis replies. "Yes" Aero says as they head down the hall to Nicholas' room.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Aero almost knocks Nicholas' door down as Lunetta quickly picks up her clothing and hurries into Nicholas' closet without being seen. "I know who kidnapped your sister" Aero states. "Who did this to Niccole?" Nicholas asks wrapping the sheet around his waist his hair a mess. "Nexus" Jadis says almost blushing when she saw Nicholas. "Where is Lunetta?" Jadis asks holding Aero's hand now. "In her room I was about to get in the shower" Nicholas quickly replies a smile spreading across his face. "When do we go after him?" Nicholas asks. "As soon as we locate him." Aero replies walking out of Nicholas' room holding Jadis' hand still. "Lunetta" Nicholas says as she comes out of the closet full dressed now. "I'm sorry…I'm glad Aero burst in the door before I did anything to you that I might regret" Nicholas says shame in his voice. "What are you sorry for?" Lunetta asks somewhat confused. "I used mind control on you and almost the beast like instincts take over" Nicholas replied now holding Lunetta in a loving embrace. "It's ok Nicholas I forgive you and still love you." Lunetta replies kissing his lips softly. **

**Nicholas lets of Lunetta and steps behind a screen and quickly throws on some clothing. "Lunetta" Nicholas says softly. "Yes my love" she replies as he walks out from behind the curtain. "You know that I love you very much" he begins now walking over to his dresser and opening the top draw then quickly putting something in his pocket. "Yes and I love you" Lunetta replies sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I have a question to ask you" he says moving closer to her now. "Ask" Lunetta states curiosity on her face. "Lunetta will you marry me?" Nicholas asks holding open a small box containing a square cut aquamarine with diamond ring. "Yes" Lunetta replies excitement in her voice and she knocks Nicholas to the ground covering his face with several kisses. "I love you so much" she states. "I love you two and always will" Nicholas replies as they cuddle up together and take a nap together. **

**Aero and Jadis is out in the garden, Jadis enjoying the little bit of sunlight warming her skin a bit. Aero holds her hand then a grin creeps across his face as he begins to read her thoughts. "You look good naked" he says. "You were reading my thoughts" Jadis replies in shock, then slaps him across the face. "How dare you look at me naked we aren't even married yet" she says anger mixed with shock in her voice. "I'm sorry" he says laughter in his voice. "It's sexy when you're mad" he says grabbing her by the waist and kissing her passionately. "Care to see if Nicholas and Lunetta would like to join us for a picnic" Aero asks. "Sure" Jadis replies breaking free from Aero's grip around her. "I'll meet you in the kitchen" Jadis replies then heads to Nicholas' room while Aero heads into the kitchen and starts packing a picnic. Jadis knocks on Nicholas' door. The sound wakes both him and Lunetta. Lunetta quickly gets up and opens the door. "Oh, hi Jadis. What's going on?" Lunetta asks her voice as soft as the wind. "Me and Aero wanted to invite you and Nicholas to a picnic in the garden" Jadis replies. "We'll be down in a minute to join you both for a picnic" Nicholas replies. "Ok" Jadis replies heading down the hall to the kitchen. In the kitchen Aero is talking to Alex and Mela. "Would you both like to join us for a picnic in the garden there is a fresh water stream there too." Aero half asks half states. "Sounds like fun" Alex replies. "About the fresh water…I don't swim in bad water" Mela replies. "Bad water?" Aero asks. "Yeah any water other than salt water feels weird to my skin" Mela replies. "Oh ok" Aero replies understanding in his voice. "Ah here she is" Aero states walking to Jadis and kissing her passionately. "Nicholas and Lunetta will be down in a minute" Jadis replies as Lunetta and Nicholas enter the room. "Lunetta you look beautiful" Mela states having Lunetta turn around in her strapless sun dress. "Thank you" Lunetta says her ring glistening in the light. "Wow that's a pretty ring" Mela states. "Let me see" Jadis says looking at the ring on Lunetta's finger. "So what did you get this for" Jadis asks. "Nicholas proposed to me" Lunetta says excitement in her voice. "Congrats" everyone else said. "Now let's go out to the garden and enjoy out picnic" Alex says grabbing Mela's hand and leading her out the others following. **

**Outside Jadis helps Aero pass out the food. Jadis sees string cheese in the basket. "Hey Lunetta" Jadis says holding up a packet a string cheese "look what I got" she says teasing Lunetta. "Cheese!!! Give me, give me" Lunetta says almost crawling over Nicholas trying to reach the cheese that Jadis keep just out of reach. "Give her the cheese already" Mela states. "Ok fine" Jadis says handing the cheese over to Lunetta. "How are you two doing?" Aero asks Alex noting how he always held Mela close to himself. "I'm still getting to know her" Alex replies "but what I already know I'm fascinated with" he says winking at Mela. After everyone had finished eating and cleaned up. Jadis and Aero head inside to unpack the picnic stuff, while Lunetta and Nicholas talk quietly on the couch. Still outside Alex and Mela talk. **

"**I want to know everything about you" Alex states. "Was you mother a mermaid?" he asks. "Yes my mother was a mermaid my father a human he loved her very much." Mela states. "What happened to your parents?" he asked. "One day the island that we lived on was attacked by pirates…my father told my mother to hide me and she did in an underwater cave. When she when to check on my dad, the pirates trapped her and killed her. My father saw the whole thing. He managed to escape. But after my mother's death he was never the same he slowly died of heart break." Mela said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's ok" Alex says comforting her. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"**What did you do when you were all alone?" Alex asked. There were others like me but they all knew me to be a half breed and most wanted nothing to do with me" Mela states. "So you were alone in the world?" Alex asked. "Yes till one day when a ship carrying a strange girl landed on my island she said she was there looking for a rare plant that only grew on my island. She introduced herself to me as Thorn and we became friends instantly…she became like a mother figure to me and asked me to join her on her journey. I quickly accepted and now I am her and I have a family my covent is my family now." Mela said a little bit of pride in her voice. "I'm glad that they brought you here" Alex states out loud. "Why?" Mela asks curiosity in her voice. "Because now I found you" Alex says. **

"**Oh ok…I have a question for you" Mela says moving closer to Alex. "Ask" he replies. "Since you're a vampire are you going to stay undead you know like never have blood in your body again, never have a heartbeat again?" Mela asks. "A vampire is doomed to be the undead till he finds his soul mate, his soul mate then will make the vampire's body alive again giving back a heartbeat and breath the process is very painful for the vampire and its known as blooding" Alex states. "Oh…I was just curious that's all. So when Jadis and Aero get married and she commits to him he will go through the blooding process?" Mela asks to make sure she understood. "Yes that is exactly what will happen" Alex replies. "Wow" Mela replies, "have you found your soul mate yet?" Mela asks more curious then anything. "I think I have, but I want to know more about her to be sure" Alex replies getting up off the ground near the stream in the garden. "Hey Alex want to go for a swim?" Mela asks getting up off the ground.**

"**In the stream?" Alex asks. "No silly in the pool…fresh water doesn't feel very good on my skin" Mela replies as they head inside the house and to the pool room. Mela goes into her room and puts on her blue bikini then dives into the pool on instinct switching from her legs to her fins. Alex quickly joins her in the pool after going to his room and putting on his Speedo. "Mela?" he says. "Yes" Mela replies her head coming up out from under the water. "What is your favorite color?" Alex asks. "It's blue like the ocean" she replies smiling, "and your favorite color?" she asks. "It's green" Alex replies. "When is your birthday?" he asks. "It's March 30****th****" Mela replies, "and yours?" "I don't remember what day but I'm over 400 years old" Alex replies. "Wow but you look so young" Mela replies. "I've been 18 for as long as I can remember being the undead you don't change from the age your were turning into a vampire till the blooding process begins then I would age to look more like I was 19" Alex replies trying to explain how thinks worked being a vampire. **

"**How old are you?" Alex asks curious to hear Mela's reply. "I'm 60 years old mermaid's age three years for every one human year but be retain our beauty as if in human years. "You look only 20 years old even though your 60" Alex states laughing now. Mela causes a small wave to splash Alex in the face. "What was that for?" he says then dives down in the deep of the water to get Mela back. He grabbed a hold of her tail and she swished her fin trying to make him let go. Alex quickly realized that he couldn't breathe underwater and starts to panic. Mela quickly grabs him and pulls him up to the surface of the water and toward the side of the pool. "Are you ok?" she asks. "I just panicked" Alex said embarrassed about almost drowning. "Well your ok now and I would never let you drown I like you to much to let that happen" Mela says hugging Alex now. "I'm glad about that, I like you too Mela, my mermaid" Alex says then gently kisses her on the lips. She quickly kissed him back tasting the salt water on his lips. **

"**I think it's time to get out of the pool now Aero will be expecting to talk to you soon" Mela states as Aero and Jadis walk into the pool room. "Hey, Mela can I swim with you?" Jadis asks. "You're always welcome into my pool Jadis" Mela replies, "there are swim suits in the first drawer of the dresser pick one out and put in on" Mela adds as Jadis heads into Mela's room and pulls out a ice blue one piece swimming suit and puts it on. "Aero are you going swimming too?" Mela asks. "No but I do need to borrow Alex…I need to talk to him about something" Aero states as Alex gets out of the pool and wraps up in a towel. "Ok" Mela replies as Jadis comes out of the room in her swimming suit and slowly gets into the pool using the stairs on the shallow side of the pool. "Jadis I won't be home tonight so I'll see you in the morning" Aero states leaning down to kiss her before leaving. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow" Jadis replies. "I love you" Aero states. "I love you too" Jadis replies as Aero and Alex leave the pool room. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Aero knocks on Nicholas' door, "Nicholas we need your help hunting for Nexus" he says as Nicholas opens the door. "Sure let me tell Lunetta that I'm leaving" Nicholas replies knocking on Lunetta's door. "Honey I have to go hunting tonight" Nicholas says as Lunetta opens her door and sees Nicholas, Aero and Alex standing there. "When will you be back" Lunetta asks. "We won't be back till morning" Aero replies. "Jadis and Mela are in the pool if you want to join them" Alex adds. "Oh Nicholas I'll see you tomorrow" Lunetta says kissing him passionately before the guys leave. Lunetta swiftly floats down to the pool room. "Hey Mela, Jadis" Lunetta says seeing them in the pool. Jadis floating on a block of ice and Mela swimming around in circles her tail moving swiftly in the water. **

"**Can I join you guys in the pool" Lunetta asks."Yes" Mela states poking her head out of the water "the swimsuits are in the first drawer" she adds. As Lunetta walks into Mela's room and pulls out a light blue and white swimsuit and puts it on then heads out to the pool and jumps in. "So what is up with you and Alex?" Lunetta asks Mela. "I think I love him but I can't give my heart yet till he gives me his first" Mela replies. "Why is that?" Jadis asks. "I never told did I?" Mela asks. "No you haven't" Jadis replies. "You haven't told me either" Lunetta adds. **

"**Well being a mermaid I can only give away my heart once. And if my lover doesn't give me his heart or tries to take his heart back, then I would end up dying of heartbreak" Mela says. "Wow that sucks" Lunetta replies. "I'm sure he will give you his heart first and never take it back" Jadis replies. "Well he can't take his heart back once he finds his soul mate" Mela states. "Why do you say that?" Lunetta asks. "****A vampire is doomed to be the undead till he finds his soul mate, his soul mate then will make the vampire's body alive again giving back a heartbeat and breath the process is very painful for the vampire and its known as blooding" Mela replied. "So a vampire would die if he tried to take back his heart?" Jadis asks. "I'm afraid so" Mela replies. "Wow that sucks" Lunetta said. **

**Mela dives down sending Jadis' ice block tipping over and Jadis into the water, Lunetta starts laughing so hard a gust of wind blows across the water creating a whirlpool that catching Jadis and Mela into it. Lunetta realized that she created a whirlpool and quickly stops laughing which cause the water to slosh about as it slowly calms down. "Dammit Lunetta you need to control yourself better" Jadis snaps getting back on here ice block in the water. Mela laughs as splashes Lunetta her tail slapping the surface of the water. "Pay back" Mela replies as Lunetta gives her a dirty look. "Does Alex know that you can only give away your heart once?" Jadis asks. "No he does not know yet" Mela replies. "You should tell him soon then" Lunetta adds. **

**Meanwhile, "I have his scent" Nicholas says turning back into his human form. "Lunetta is going to kill me for ripping up my cloths" he adds. "She'll get over it there are more important things at stake right now other that you clothing" Aero states. "Like Aythisa's life. If Nexus was will to take your sister and possibly killed her then who know what he will do with Aythisa" Alex says shivering just at the thought of it. "But we don't know if my sister Niccole is dead we just assume she is" Nicholas says. "You're right let's hope we get to her in time" Aero states no emotion being shown on his face. Nicholas turns back in to his wolf form and sniffs the air "I think I smell Niccole's perfume…I smell cherry blossoms mixed with star jasmine. She used to make her own perfume" Nicholas states heading off in the direction of the scent. "Wait up" Alex states running to catch up with Aero and Nicholas. "Dammit, I lost the scent" Nicholas says turning back into human again. "I swore we almost had him then the scent disappeared into thin air" Nicholas says pissed off now. "We'll look some more tomorrow its almost morning. We should head back home now" Aero states. They head home not knowing that they were being watched. A girl with long brown hair put up in a braid then hung down to her waist, she got rid of her pink dress and no wore a black dress. "They almost found my old dress nice try brother, but you haven't found me yet" Niccole said her voice carried on the wind. **

"**Wait I swear I just hear Niccole's voice…and have a feeling that I was close to something back there" Nicholas states turning back into wolf form and following the scent of his sister's perfume to her pink dress. He picks up her dress in his teeth and runs back to the guys Aero takes the dress for Nicholas then Nicholas changes back to human form. "I found my sister's dress but I didn't find Niccole" Nicholas replies. "I think someone is watching us" Alex says slowly scanning the trees. "Let's head home" Aero states still holding Niccole's dress so that Nicholas could run back home in his wolf form.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**The girls get out of the pool and get ready for bed. Mela decides to sleep in her human bed tonight. Nicholas rushes into the house Alex and Aero close behind him. Nicholas burst into Lunetta's room quickly changing back to human form standing there naked. Lunetta quickly gets out of bed and see Nicholas standing there naked. Going up to him she embraces him and gives him a long passionate kiss. Nicholas wraps his arms around her waist holding her body close to his naked body. She notices him getting happy and throws clothing at him "get some clothing on" she states. "You sure you want me to" Nicholas replies; "yes" Lunetta says. A sad look on Nicholas' face, "don't give me that sad face I still love you" Lunetta adds. As Nicholas slips some clothing in and cuddle up with Lunetta in bed as they fall asleep in each other's arms.**

**Aero enters Jadis' room after getting into more comfortable clothing and putting up Nicholas' sisters dress into a locked box so it won't go missing. Entering into Jadis room Aero hears a piercing scream as Jadis cries out "Daddy where are you?!?" Aero quickly rushes to her side as she wakes up in a cold sweat, scared and still screaming. "It's ok Jadis I'm here for you" Aero states holding Jadis close. "Are you ok?" he asks. "No, I had a nightmare" Jadis states tears still streaming down her face. "What was your nightmare about?" Aero asks. "I had a nightmare about when I was little…I was out with my daddy when I was 6 years old and I followed a polar bear cub off away from my daddy the wind picked up and I was lost, scared, crying out for my daddy I didn't find him till later…I was so upset" Jadis states. "It's ok I'm here I would ever let you get lost" Aero states. "Promise?" Jadis asks. I promise" Aero replies. "I'm so scared of being lost…it's my worst fear next to spiders" Jadis adds. "Everything is ok now let's get some sleep" Aero states laying down on the bed. "Ok" Jadis replies resting her head on Aero's shoulder and quickly drifting off to sleep. **

**In Mela's room she is unable to get comfortable and decides to sleep in the pool. Alex being only a half Vampire but able to stay up for days if he chooses to decides to get on a shell floating device and try to relax so sleeping will be easier. As Alex is getting into the pool the waves wake up Mela on the bottom of the deep end. Alex is on the shell floating when Mela pokes her head out of the water. "Alex are you sleeping on the water?" Mela asks curious. "I'm a giant floating shell trying to relax before I go to my bed and go to sleep" he replies. "I couldn't get comfortable in my bed so decided to try the pool again" Mela states smiling at Alex on his shell. "Mela" he states "yes Alex" she replies. "If I asked you to be mine what would you say?" he asks. "I would say yes" she replies her arms resting on the edge of the floating shell. "So will you be mine?" Alex asks. "Yes I will Alex" Mela replies then kisses him gently before going under the water. "Mela" Alex says looking around the pool for her but not seeing her anywhere. Poking her head out of the water Mela reappears next to the shell "huh?" she says looking deep into his eyes. "Can we sleep in your bed tonight?" Alex asks. "You want to sleep in my bed with me? Why don't you sleep in your bed?" Mela asks. "I can't sleep right now and I don't want to be alone tonight. Would it be ok if I cuddle up with you while you sleep?" he replies. "Sure Mela states getting out of the pool naked this time, she quickly wraps a towel around her body. **

**Alex hops off his shell and into the water, swimming to the edge of the pool he gets out and dries off. "I'm going to get dressed really quick" Mela states going into her room and shutting the door while Alex pulls off his wet Speedo and puts on boxers and pajama pants. Mela opens the bed room door after slipping on some silk ocean blue pajamas. "Ready for bed" she announces. "Ok let's go" Alex replies. Grabbing Mela by the waist pulling her close to him and kissing her before getting into the bed and cuddling up with him. "Why is it that you can sleep?" Mela asks. "I'm not a full blooded Vampire if I want to I can stay up for 3 days straight with no sleep" Alex replies. "So you need sleep?" Mela asks. "Yes, I need sleep and yes I need air to breath the benefits of being a half Vampire is I heal quickly, have super speed and can control my urges for blood" Alex states holding Mela close to him. "So you don't have to do through the blooding process" Mela states. "I do but it's not as sever for me as it will be for Aero…listen I don't have a heart beat" Alex states resting Mela's head on his chest. "You're right no heart beat, but I can hear you breathing" Mela states hugging him and falling asleep.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**The next morning a girl riding a fire dragon appears in the air, the dragon starts blowing fire burning the forest. Jadis, Aero, and Nicholas all head outside to try to stop it. Lunetta bursts into Mela's room "wake up" she yells as Alex falls out of bed taking the sheet with him. Mela rolls over while saying "I don't want to go to school" she states. "Wake up" Lunetta states again slapping Mela across the face. "Ok I'm moving…what's going on" Mela states getting out of bed throwing a dress over her bikini. "There is a fire breathing dragon burning up the forest" Lunetta states. "Oh shit" Alex says running outside in shorts. Mela quickly rushes outside then conjures up a huge wave soaking everyone and putting out the fire. The girl on the dragon comes over to Jadis steam rolling off her body, "what in the hell was that for" she snaps. "You need to control your dragon" Jadis replies annoyed. **

"**Jadis is that you" she states. "Who are you?" Jadis replies annoyed even more ice forming over her hands. "Ember your sister" she replies. "Ember!" Lunetta yells running over to her and hugging her tight. "Where is Darius?" Aero asks now holding hands with Jadis. "Right here" Darius replies coming up behind Ember and grabbing her by the waist. Alex rushes over "what's going on?" he asks. "Nice shorts. Aren't you freezing it's the middle of winter" Jadis states poking him in ribs. "No not cold" Alex replies. "I took care of it" Mela states walking over to the group, "Ember your back" Mela states. "And I'm soaked" Ember adds grinding her teeth. "Sorry about that lets all go dry off" Mela states walking back to the castle. **

"**Where have you been Ember?" Mela asks. "In Egypt I'm the fire queen of the Egyptian covenant" she replies. "Wow that's cool" Mela replies getting towels for everyone. "Traitor" Lunetta yells at Ember, "I thought you were a part of our covent." "I'm still a part of our covent, I married into his covent too" Ember snaps back. "How come we weren't invited to the wedding?" Jadis asks. "It was clear in Egypt…I figured you guys won't have been able to make it" Ember states. Inside Mela hands everyone a towel and they all dry off. Mela and Jadis decide to go for a walk down by the shore. Mela sees a sea turtle on the beach and starts to scream, Jadis picks up the turtle and starts chasing Mela with it. "No!!! Keep it away!" Mela screams running down the beach, Aero sees Jadis chasing Mela with a turtle. **_**Are women always this weird **_**he thinks to himself. "Jadis what are you doing?" Aero asks heading down to the beach. "It's a turtle…can I keep him, please?" Jadis asks. "I'll name him Killer and feed him everyday" Jadis adds. "Ok, I guess you can keep it; just quit chasing people with him" Aero replies. **

"**Mela I'm keeping it" Jadis says. "No it's not going in my pool!" Mela yells at Jadis. "It's going in a tank in Jadis' room" Aero states. "Thank God" Mela states letting out a sigh of relief. "I miss your red eyes" Jadis states looking deep into Aero's golden eyes. "It because I haven't been drinking human blood" Aero replies. "Why don't drink some human blood?" Jadis asks. "Ok then I will" Aero says biting into Jadis' neck. Mela freaks out and goes running into the castle running into Alex knocking him over. "What's going on?" Alex asks helping Mela up to her feet. "Aero bite Jadis!" Mela screams. "What?!?" he replies rushing out the door. "What in the hell are you doing Aero" Alex yells Mela running close behind him. "She said she missed my red eyes so I drank some of her blood" Aero replies cradling Jadis body close to him. "Is she ok?" Mela asks a worried look on her face. "Yes, she is just asleep" Aero states carrying Jadis' body inside. **

"**Is Jadis ok?" Lunetta asks seeing Aero carrying Jadis' body and Alex carrying in a sea turtle. "Yes she just gave me some of her blood and now needs to rest" Aero replies. "What's with the turtle?" Lunetta asks. "Jadis was chasing me with it and Aero is letting her keep it thank God it's going into a tank in her room and not my pool" Mela states. "Oh, the turtle issue huh?" Lunetta says understanding Mela's problem. "Yeah the turtle issue" Mela replies. "What turtle issue?" Alex asks. "When I was little I was afraid that the sea turtles would try to eat me" Mela states. "It's ok I'll go put this turtle up then meet you in the pool I have a surprise for you" Alex states heading with Aero to Jadis' room. **

**Alex puts the turtle into a tank Aero set up after putting Jadis to bed. "So Alex what do have planned for at the pool with Mela" Aero asks after Alex sets Killer the turtle into his tank. "It's a surprise" Alex replies grinning from ear to ear. As he heads to his room and stuffs a small box into his shorts pocket then heads to the pool. Seeing Mela topless in the pool, he leans down and swirls his hand in the water to get her attention. Popping her head out of the water "Hey Alex come on in the water is great" Mela states leaning again the side of the pool. "In a minute I got to talk you for a minute first" Alex replies his hands in his short pockets. "What is it?" Mela asks curiously. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Alex starts to get down on one knee at the edge of the pool, and slips on a puddle of water landing in the pool. Coming up from under the water now wet. "This is not what I planned" he said swimming to the shallow end of the pool. "Are you ok?" Mela asks swimming with him to the shallow end of the pool. "Yeah I'm ok" he replies. "What you didn't want to swim yet?" Mela asks confused. "Not yet I was going to ask you a question" he stated getting out of the pool. "What do you want to ask me" Mela says getting out of the pool naked Alex passes her a towel and she quickly wraps up. **

"**Mela" he says getting down on one knee and holding her hand with one hand while getting the ring out of wet shorts with the other hand. "Yes" she replies. "Will you marry me?" he asks slipping the ring on her finger. "Of course I will" Mela replies getting down on the ground with him and kissing him. "I'm so happy" Alex states. "Me too…do you want to get into your Speedo and swim with me?" Mela half asks half states. "That sounds great" Alex replies heading toward his room. "I'll wait for you in the pool' Mela calls after him. A few minutes later and there are swimming together in the pool. **

**Meanwhile, Jadis in her bed and wakes wake up Aero not beside her. She feels a slight pain between her neck and shoulder. **_**Last thing I remember was that Aero bite me **_**she thinks to herself. "That hurt but, it seems like I'm healing up pretty quickly" she says out loud. Aero soon enters the room, "your awake…how do you feel?" he asks his red eyes sparkling. "I'm ok" Jadis replies stilling up in her bed. "Sorry about biting you earlier you were just so close to me and your blood I can't resist next time I'll go get a villager" Aero states now stilling on the edge of the bed. "It's ok…come here" Jadis says patting the bed right next to her as Aero moves to the spot right next to her on the bed. "I love you!" Aero states kissing her softly. "I love you too!" Jadis replies kissing him back. "We better head downstairs everyone is wondering how you are doing and Mela and Alex finally got out of the pool" Aero states leaving the room so Jadis could change into something clean and not blood stained. "Your outfit will have to be burned if you bring it downstairs I'll throw it in the fireplace" Aero adds shutting her bedroom doors. **

**Jadis quickly changes into an ice blue sweater and light blue jeans. Carrying the dress she was bite in downstairs to Aero. "Here" she says handing him the bloody dress. Aero quickly puts it in the fireplace as it quickly burns. "I'm glad you're ok" Lunetta states hugging Jadis. "How are you Mela?" Jadis asks seeing Mela smiling huge holding hands with Alex. "I'm good…and have good news" Mela states her face beaming. "What is the good news?" Lunetta asks. "Alex asked me to marry him" Mela exclaims showing off her light blue sapphire ring. "Wow that is beautiful" Ember states admiring Mela's ring. **

**Darius wakes into the room "Ember I have bad news a war has broken out in Egypt we are needed. "We have to go already" Ember states shocked about the bad news. "I'm sorry sisters I have to go" Ember states hugging Lunetta, Jadis and Mela. "Awww…it sucks that you have to leave so soon…maybe we can visit you someday" Mela states. "Maybe" Ember replies as she heads out the door with Darius and onto her dragon. Jadis, Lunetta, and Mela head outside and watch till Ember and Darius are out of sight. "I'm going to miss Ember" Mela states. "You have really deep emotions Mela" Lunetta states wrapping her arm around Mela's shoulders and leading her back inside. **

**On the way inside Lucien appears out of the woods standing behind a bush while quickly slipping pants on. "Lunetta" he yells running after the girls. "Oh hi Lucien" Lunetta states turning around. "Come on Mela lets go inside and get Nicholas" Jadis states leading Mela inside. "Nicholas, Lucien is outside talking to Lunetta" Mela states as Nicholas quickly heads outside. "What's going on?" Nicholas asks stepping between Lunetta and Lucien as if he was protecting Lunetta or making claim on her in front of him. "Some of the others have decided to branch off from us and challenge me as the Alpha male" Lucien states. "So what are you going to do?" Nicholas asks. "I need your help that's why I came" Lucien states. "When is this going down?" Nicholas asks holding Lunetta hand still standing in front of her. "Tomorrow night we fight" Lucien states. **

"**Good to see you Lunetta" Lucien adds looking her from behind Nicholas. "Nicholas your hurting my hand Lunetta states trying to get free from Nicholas' iron grasp on her hand. "Nicholas your hurting her" Lucien snaps at him. "Are you afraid that I'm going to imprint on her?" Lucien asks Nicholas still not letting go of her. "No, because I've already imprinted on her and made her my fiancé" Nicholas snaps back at Lucien. "Congrats" Lucien states as Nicholas lets go of Lunetta's hand. "Are you ok baby?" Nicholas asks Lunetta his back now to Lucien. "Yeah you scared me there when you didn't let go" Lunetta states. "I'm sorry baby" he adds kissing her softly. "I'll see you tomorrow night Lucien" Nicolas states as Lucien turns back into wolf form and heads off into the woods. "Lunetta go inside I think I smell my sisters perfume again" Nicholas states as Lunetta quickly heads inside. While Nicholas sniffs around a bit but finds nothing. "Not yet brother you'll find me soon enough" Niccole states hiding in the shadows. Nicholas quickly gives up looking and heads inside locking the castle doors behind him. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"**Lunetta are you ok?" Jadis asks walking over to her. "No, Nicholas popped my wrist out of place" Lunetta states. "Here let me fix it" Jadis states popping Lunetta's wrist back into place. Nicholas comes inside and Lunetta walks over to him "is everything ok?" she asks. "No, I swear my sister is alive and taunting me" Nicholas states plopping down on the couch. "If she is alive we will find her I promise" Lunetta sits down next to him. Alex bursts into the living room "have any of you seen Mela she was here just a minute ago" Alex states panic in his voice. "No I haven't seen her recently…she isn't in the pool?" Lunetta asks. "No she told me she would be right back and now I can't find her" Alex states.**

"**Search the whole castle" Aero states as everyone groups off and starts looking for Mela. Alex searched Aythisa room and a nagging feeling said to try Zafara's room so he heads into Zafara's room. Mela is in there standing in the middle of the room. "Mela are you ok?" Alex asks. "Yeah, I just miss her so much" Mela falls to the ground and starts crying. Alex runs to her and holds her close to him. "It's ok…I know you miss her so much" Alex whispers holding her close. "I'll take care of you…I promise" Alex says picking her up and carrying her into his room and gently laying her on his bed. "Just relax and go to sleep" he says tucking her under the sheets then laying in top of the blanket he holds her close and they drift off to sleep. **

**Meanwhile, Lunetta decides to check Nexus' room to her surprise his furniture was still in his room. "I thought he moved out and took everything with him" Lunetta says talking to herself. "Since his stuff is still here then he must have gone somewhere that only he knew about and Aythisa is with him" Lunetta states getting upset and creates a tornado that whips thought the room. Jadis hears wind in the room next to her and she leaves Aythisa's room and goes into Nexus' room to see a huge tornado in the middle of the room. "Lunetta what are you doing?" Jadis yells into the storm. The tornado quickly disappears and the furniture lays broken all over the room. "I was searching the room for clues" Lunetta states stepping over the broken dresser. **

"**Wow I wouldn't have thought of this" Jadis states in shock over the mess. "Hey look" Lunetta says bending down and picking up an old book and flipping thought it. "A page is missing" Lunetta states. "What kind of book is that?" Jadis asks. "Witchcraft, Black Magic and the section about mind control is missing" Lunetta gasps dropping the book. "Oh crap! Aythisa is in trouble but, where is she" Jadis exclaims. "I'll go search her room and see if I can find any clues" Jadis states walking out of Nexus' room. "I'll carry the book with me and continue to check this room and see if I find anything more" Lunetta states. Carefully moving pieces of broken dresser she finds a map of Alaska but on place on it is circled. Nicholas walks into the room and sees Lunetta looking at the map. "Anything interesting?" he asks. "Yeah an old book of magic and a map of Alaska" Lunetta replies. "We better take then to Aero and see if makes any sense to him" Nicholas suggests helping Lunetta up off the floor. **

"**Yeah lets go" Lunetta says as they close the door to Nexus' room as they leave. Lunetta stops in front of Aythisa room and lets Jadis know what she found Jadis joins them in the living after locating Aero in Ember's room still looking for Mela. "Aero we found something important" Lunetta states handing him the book and the map. "Where did you find this?" Aero asks. "In Nexus' room" Lunetta replied. "This is bad, this is very bad" Aero states flipping though the book. "Why would Nexus take the section about mind control?" Nicholas asks. "He has something bad planned" Aero states. "Everyone needs to be prepared for anything" Aero adds. "Jadis I think it's time to go get cell phones for everyone" Aero states. "Really?" Jadis asks. "Yes really I'll go into town tomorrow and get cell phones for everyone I can't risk someone getting lost" Aero adds then heads off to his room for the night. The others head to their rooms as well except Lunetta who looks in Alex's room to see if Mela was found and sees Mela asleep with Alex watching over her. "Good Night Alex" Lunetta whispers. "Night" he replies as Lunetta leaves the room shutting the door behind her. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"**Jadis I'm going into town now want to come with me?" Aero asks. "Yes I'll go with you it will give me something to do since Lunetta is busy helping out Nicholas and Mela seems to be deep in thought about something" Jadis replies. "Ok then let's go" Aero says stepping outside in the castle doors Jadis close behind him. "Now that they are gone Lunetta I need you to send a warning to Thorn, I don't want her and the elves involved in this werewolf battle. For me this is personal" Nicholas states. "Ok! I will send her a message right now" Lunetta replied concentrating in the wind, "Thorn stay out of this battle in the woods it does not concern you" Lunetta whispers as her message is carried on the wind to Thorn. Thorn stops in the wood and listens to the wind, she soon hears Lunetta's message. "How darn she tell me to stay out if this battle I am connected to these woods. I shall go tonight to talk to Lunetta" Thorn states out loud to herself. "Nicholas isn't it time for you to meet with Lucien and join him in battle?" Lunetta asks as Nicholas holds her close to him and she listens to his heart beat. "Yes it is time" he says releasing his hold on her. "If I don't live thought this I just want you to know that I love you and always will" Nicholas says then kisses her and leaves not looking back. **

**Lunetta follows him outside and stand in the doorway of the castle. "I love you too and will forever" Lunetta replies tears streaming down her cheeks. Lucien approaches Nicholas and hugs him. When Lucien looks up he sees Lunetta standing there crying. "Nicholas you have one hour before the fight take her into the woods…love like you have never loved before" Lucien says as Nicholas quickly grabs Lunetta by the hand dragging her into the woods. "What is going on?" Lunetta asks her tears whipping her face and she runs to keep up with Nicholas who is dragging her along. "Lucien gave me one hour to make love you with you before I go into battle" Nicholas replied stopping at a clearing in the woods. "You want to make love with me right here, right now?" Lunetta half asks, half states. "Yes" Nicholas replies kissing her while he slowly removes her shirt carefully so as not to rip it to shreds. Then his lips slowly caress her soft white shoulders. **

"**Take me" she whispers in his ear. "With pleasure" Nicholas replies slipping her skirt and panties down her legs. Lunetta quickly unbuttons Nicholas' pants and lets them fall to the forest floor. Nicholas quickly finishes getting naked then drags Lunetta down onto the forest floor with him. Their bodies intertwining together as she feels him going into her so hot and wet as pure sexual bliss fills her. She lets out soft moans while Nicholas fights to keep the beast inside of himself from escaping and taking over. **

"**More" Nicholas growls hunger in his golden eyes. Flipping Lunetta over and on all fours he mounts her and rides her hard doggy style. Unable to contain it the pain mixed with the pleasure Lunetta lets out loud moans which cause Nicholas to lose control. Nicholas feels the dark side of himself being unleashed as he changes into his werewolf form while still fucking Lunetta. She feels the fur brush against her back as wave after wave of moans escape her lips. **

**She feels his loins exploding, over her, inside her liquid fire pulsing, flowing into her body rushing though her veins. Her body collapses with exhaustion and the pressure of his body hovering over her. Nicholas sees Lunetta collapses and quickly changes back into human form. Scooping up her body he cradles her to himself tightly as blood slowly trickles down her naked tights. "Lunetta, are you ok?" Nicholas whispers. "Yes I'm just tired" Lunetta replied wrapping her arms around his neck. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Nicholas asked worry written all over his face. "I will be ok…it only hurt a little bit" Lunetta replied then kissed him softly. Sweat covering the both of them her body gently relaxing against his body. Both naked as the sunlight filtered through the trees causing the sweat to glisten on their bodies. "We better both get going you need to get cleaned up the others will be able to smell the blood soon" Nicholas states getting up off the forest floor. "Oh crap! Your right I better get going as well…I love you" Lunetta replies. "I love you too" Nicholas states before turning into his wolf form and running off. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Lunetta quickly gathers what is left of her clothing and hurries inside and to her room un-noticed. "Alex where are you going?" Mela asks. "I'm hungry; I'm going to going hunting for food" Alex replies. "But you just ate yesterday I gave you some of my blood and you said that being a half breed you didn't hungry very often" Mela added. "I lied about being a half breed I'm a pure blooded vampire and I know that you are one too" Alex states. "That can't be true my father is a human…or so I thought he was…"Mela said her voice trailing off. "Go ask you grandparents they would know the truth" Alex replies before leaving Mela to her thoughts. Lunetta enters the room all cleaned up her hair still wet from the shower she took. "Mela are you ok?" Lunetta asks. "I'm going for a swim" Mela states. "Great idea! I'll get into my swim suit and join you in the pool" Lunetta replies. "No, you can't go with me…I'm going for a swim in the ocean…I have some questions to ask my grandparents about who I am" Mela states. "I understand" Lunetta replies hugging Mela. "Take care of yourself and hurry back" Lunetta adds. "I will be back tonight" Mela replies hugging Lunetta back. **

**Releasing from their hug Lunetta walks with Mela down the beach to the ocean Mela quickly strips down to nothing and slowly enters the water her legs changing into fins. Lunetta watches till the tip of Mela's fins disappear into the deep of the ocean. Lunetta heads inside to wait for Mela to return and for Nicholas to finish with the battle. Underwater Mela Ren sends out a signal to Rikka and Aquarius within a few minutes they appear. "What is it my princess?" Aquarius asks. "Grandma, grandpa was my father a vampire? And don't hide the truth from me I'm not a little girl anymore" Mela states. "Yes he was a vampire but not just any vampire he was a pure blooded vampire…his blood flows thought you veins…you're a pure blooded vampire and a siren" Rikka states. "How can I be both?" Mela asks. "Well my princess sirens are the vampires of the sea…do you not wish to be both kinds of vampire?" Aquarius asks. It's hard to be both…at times I wish I only had legs but at other times I love my fins," Mela replies. "Your destiny will unfold how it should Mela don't worry" Rikka states hugging her.**

**Mela Ren turns to go back to the shore, Rikka grabs her hand. "Wait I have something for you" Rikka states reaching into her bag and pulling out a dolphin necklace, she puts it around Mela Ren's neck. "If you need us hold this dolphin and concentrate the message will get to us right away" Rikka states letting go of Mela. "Thank you grandma, thank you grandpa" Mela states. "I love you both" she adds then starts swimming up to the shore. In the shallow water Mela transforms her fins into legs and stumbles up onto the beach her body fully exposed. She quickly slips on an ocean blue sundress and starts heading up the beach. **

**She stops when she sees Alex with a blonde little girl. The girl looked only to be about five years of age and Alex was draining her blood. The girl's scream pierces the air. "Stop it! Alex what do you think you are doing? This is a serious crime to kill an innocent child" Mela states as Alex looks up at her. He quickly release the girl who is barely alive. "Mela Ren join me…have you never tasted blood so pure?" Alex asks. "I will never join you in this act it is a crime punishable by death" Mela replied. Alex steps closer to her and kisses her his lips coated in the girls blood. "Taste it Ren" he said. "Never" Mela replied wiping the blood from her lips and plunging her hand though Alex's chest ripping out his heart. "Mela Ren how could you?" Alex asks a look of shock upon his pale face. **

"**This is for your crimes against this little girl and for deceiving me…by the way Alex I never did love you" Mela replies then she bites into his neck and deeply drinks on his blood. "You are making a mistake by taking of my blood…yes you get my powers but you will lose your fins forever they die with me tonight" Alex says his blood coating the sand around him. Mela leaves his side and goes to the girl. "She is dead, such a waste of a good life now gone thanks to you Alex" Mela states picking up the girl's body. She walks into the ocean about waist deep and releases the girl's body to the ocean. Mela tries to turn her legs into fins but it doesn't work. "Damit, Alex was right" Mela yells out loud and then looks at Alex's body lying in the sand she sees her fins on him he whispers "I told you so" as his body shatters fins and all into hundreds of fragments on the beach. **

**She notices all the blood coating her dress she rips her dress off and lets the ocean take it away while she heads back to the shore. On the shore she grabs her towel and wraps up in it and heads inside to the castle. "Mela what has happened to you there is blood in your hair and it's still wet" Lunetta states worry written all over her face. "I had to kill Alex…he attacked me" Mela replied. "Are you ok Ren?" Lunetta asks. "Yes, how many times have I told you not to call me by my middle name?" Mela asks. "Many times, I am just worried you look different that normal what happened to you?" Lunetta asks. "I have lost my fin forever that is the price I pay for killing him. I am now just a pure blooded vampire" Mela states her head hung down. "I'm so sorry" Lunetta replies hugging her. "I had a bad feeling that something like this would happen" Lunetta adds. "It will be ok" Mela replies. "I did this not only for myself but to protect you as well…you would have been his next target" Mela states. "Thank you for saving me" Lunetta replies hugging Mela again. "I'm tired I'm going to go relax and shower I need to get used to this new change in my body" Mela said heading off to her room.**

**Jadis and Aero get back and Aero is searching the house for Alex. "Lunetta, have you seen Alex?" Jadis asks walking into the living room. "No, and you won't find him either" Lunetta replies. "Aero was looking for him…what do you mean I won't find him?" Jadis asks. "Mela killed him…he attacked her and she killed him" Lunetta replied. Aero walks into the room "so he is dead…it's for the best this way…I noticed him slipping into madness and wondered how long it would be before someone else noticed and would kill him" Aero states. "Lunetta here is your cell phone it is wind proof I made sure" Aero states handing Lunetta a silver cell phone. "Come Jadis let us go rest," Aero states wrapping his arm around her waist. "Good night Lunetta" Jadis says leaving with Aero. "I hope the battle is in your favor Nicholas" Lunetta whispers before going off to her room. **


End file.
